El Renacer de los Ángeles
by Jinseigami'Fell
Summary: AU. Pokémon Special. Una guerra, cuyo motivo nunca se conoció regresa… los guerreros de antaño que combatieron en ella se convirtieron en entes sagrados, luego de que cumplieran su labor buscaron un lugar para descansar, esperando el día en que debiesen entregarle sus poderes a otras personas que los necesitasen y delegar la protección de la tierra…
1. La Escuadra Juvenil

Mi primer fic a largo plazo :3 hay detalles que se deben tener en cuenta antes de leer esta historia: es en un espacio medieval, con algunos agregados modernos, todos los personajes que tienen un rol "protagónico" rondan entre los 15 y los 19 años, estoy casi segura de que algunos se me saldrán de las manos y no se parecerán a ellos mismos en el manga (algunos tendrán sus razones, otros no) y el ultimo detalle antes de leer; **olviden que existe el zodiaco**.

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

01 La Escuadra Juvenil.

* * *

Este continente no siempre estuvo asediado por la guerra, gracias a los esfuerzos de hombres y mujeres vigilantes de la paz el mundo se mantenía en calma. Esta tierra fue dividida; en el este se instaló el reino de Cupre, al oeste se difundió el nombre de Celey entre los artesanos, los cuales eligieron a uno para que elevara un reino, el legado nómada perdura en el gran Desierto Ethran, al norte se ha instaurado el reino de Biderum, en las islas del oeste se halla el clan de guerreros Regofal y en el sur la Liga de Grydam, regida por múltiples señores o marqueses. Dentro de la Liga de Grydam se ha extendido la noticia de una guerra entre los reinos de; Cupre, Celey y Biderum.

Por la seguridad del continente los marqueses han decidido intervenir, pero no directamente: enviarían unas pequeñas escuadras conformadas por jóvenes para levantar menos sospechas, estos investigarían las causas y se las harían saber, de esta manera intervendrían, inclusive por la fuerza, directo al problema. Para este propósito los jóvenes se hallaban en reclutamiento, solo los que quisieran unirse lo harían y para ello deberían enlistarse en la ciudad del marquesado de Vin.

Con el fin de llegar a Vin, un joven de ropas ligeras se movía por entre las casas, debía apresurarse, su padre no le dejaría salir de los terrenos del marquesado de Treno, debía aprovechar que la llegada de este no estaba prevista si no hasta tres días, según había calculado. Al poco tiempo se hallaba frente a un bosque, una última mirada al camino por el que vino y sin vacilar continuó, no dudaría y menos al enfrentarse al bosque.

Se movía con cautela, pero sin bajar el ritmo, un pequeño error y bajo su pie una rama produjo un sonido sutil, más de un animal debió percatarse e incluso los animales mutados o "monstruos"… no se detuvo.

"Cuatro… no, seis" contó mentalmente escuchando las pisadas de sus perseguidores.

En determinado momento se detuvo y volteo, apoyando su espalda en uno de los árboles, tomo el arco que traía consigo y tenso la cuerda del mismo con una flecha lista para llegar a un objetivo que aun no aparecía… solo unos segundos y cuatro pumas aparecieron frente a él, extrañado observo con detenimiento; estaba seguro de que eran seis. Antes de especular más un puma cayó abatido por una flecha, a la vez que un chico arremetía con su ancha espada contra otro, reacciono y la flecha que tenía preparada hizo caer a otro puma, una segunda flecha de origen desconocido acabo con el cuarto a la vez que el chico vestido, hasta cierto punto de marino, se acercaba a él, una voz femenina le llamo la atención a la vez que observaba como una chica de cabello anaranjado con una ballesta y vestimenta de cazadora, salía de entre la maleza.

-¿Hacia dónde te dirigías? ¿No tienes conciencia de que este bosque es muy peligroso de noche?

-Déjalo, seguramente ni sabe donde está parado- irrumpió la voz del chico.

-No le prestes atención, puede ser simpático cuando quiere.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- el joven no se despegaba del árbol, aun mantenía la guardia alta.

-Idiota, se dice: "Gracias por salvarme".

-Amber, tranquilízate… Yo soy Misty y como ya oíste mi amigo es Amber- el chico apoyado en el árbol se relajo notablemente al ver que los otros dos bajaban sus armas.

-Yo me llamo Ruby… y gracias.

-De nada, ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es un bosque a estas horas?

-Es obvio que no sabía, no creo que hubiese sido tan tonto como para…- irrumpió Amber con un tono burlesco.

-Sabía que era peligroso- le corto Ruby -pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr. Pienso enlistarme para la Escuadra Juvenil.

-No pudiste contra unos simples pumas y piensas que puedes contra el enemigo.

-Lo de los pumas no es cierto, si no hubieran intervenido podría haberlo hecho solo.

-Pues- irrumpió Misty, ignorando ambos comentarios -nosotros también nos vamos a enlistar, Amber es un buen guerrero y yo tengo mucha practica con mi ballesta, fui entrenada en el arte de la cacería, en cuanto a ti no pude observar mucho, pero ten en cuenta que si no sabes usar tu arma eres un estorbo y si estorbas… te asesinaran.

El tono serio, dejo a Ruby un tanto perplejo; la chica de por si se veía muy alegre, a diferencia del espadachín que tenia por amigo, tras unos segundos reacciono.

-Seguiré adelante, soy diestro con mi arma, sé que puedo ser de utilidad.

-En ese caso, solo no te metas en mi camino o tendrás problemas- le advirtió Amber -Continuemos, el lago esta cerca, hay descansaremos.

-No hay tiempo que perder, movámonos.

-Otra cosa más, aquí el jefe soy yo, hasta que lleguemos a Vin seguirás mis órdenes- mientras él decía esto rebusco entre sus ropas y le enseño una daga -Ten, te servirá en peleas a corta distancia.

-Vaya puedes ser amable- Misty toco el hombro de Ruby, mientras comenzaban a caminar tras Amber.

-No te emociones, es solo un préstamo- el chico de ojos rojos solo hizo una mueca -Oye, cambiando de tema… ¿Sabías que el Lago Sagrado puede mostrar el futuro?

-¿De verdad?

-Pues, según se dice si tu destino es el correcto puedes ver algo referente al futuro.

El resto del camino lo siguieron casi sin mediar palabras, el reloj de Ruby marcaba las 04:32 de la mañana, los pinos y araucarias del bosque se veían con mayor claridad, se veía cada vez más verde y más vivo. Por las horas, los animales no hacían mayor aparición. Pero de un momento a otro un sonido potente rompió el silencio…

-¡Misty! ¿Qué es?

-No lo sé, pero no es un animal común.

De los arboles salió un gran topo con una piel revestida de acero, Amber le ataco con su espada siendo repelido, su arma de dos manos no era capaz de perforar el acero. Mientras el espadachín bloqueaba los ataques, Ruby se había subido a un árbol, aunque no le gustase admitir que su padre le daba buenos consejos para una batalla, los ponía en práctica; observar la batalla desde otro punto para hallar un punto débil… y ahí estaba, en lo que podría llamar cuello no había acero.

Observo a su alrededor, no era mucha distancia hacia el lago… sin dudarlo salto y enterró la daga que le dio Amber en el punto correcto, el monstruo comenzó a correr en dirección al lago, al parecer estaba de suerte, el topo de acero no tardo en caer al lago, pero antes de que lo hiciese Ruby había sacado la daga cayendo al suelo, quedando a unos metros del lago y los otros dos no tardaron mucho en llegar al lado de él.

-Puede que seas de utilidad al fin y al cabo- le dijo Amber con una sonrisa divertida -pero no tienes que ser tan tonto, si te arriesgas demasiado por hacerte el héroe, solo conseguiremos un héroe muerto y un cadáver de estorbo. Buen trabajo.

-Nos quedaremos aquí un rato, necesitamos descansar- menciono Misty dejando caer su peso en un árbol.

-Oye, Ruby.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te toca el primer turno de guardia, vigilaras dos horas mientras nosotros dormimos, no olvides despertarme, después de todo llevas reloj, el tiempo no te será problema.

-Nos vemos al amanecer.

-Claro, Misty… ¡Un momento! El amanecer es en dos horas, yo haré el único turno.

Ya se habían dormido… Ruby simplemente se quedo observando el lago, al tiempo de estar hay quieto, un extraño símbolo broto del lago; una especie de "H" curveada y bajo esta un par de peces, una sensación extraña le recorrió.

"¿Sera esto… la visión de mi futuro? Pero estos peces no estaban antes" Y de un momento a otro el símbolo desapareció en conjunto con los peces. Pensando y pensando en lo visto el sueño comenzó a vencerle, hasta que lo consiguió.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¡Despierta!- la voz de Amber retumbo en los oídos del último en dormirse -se supone que harías la guardia y tienes el descaro de dormirte.

-¡Me dejaste el único turno a mí! Además yo no había dormido en toda la noche… A parte, el lago me mostró algo, un símbolo extraño- En eso Ruby comenzó a explicarles lo sucedido e hizo un dibujo en el suelo para que lo vieran.

-¿Eso es todo? Pues no me dice nada del futuro, que inútil.

-Ese símbolo es el de Piscis- dijo Misty como haciendo memoria.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Piscis con nuestro futuro?

-Disculpa Ruby, pero ¿Nuestro?- cuestiono Amber.

-Somos un equipo ¿no?

-Solo hasta llegar a Vin, después nos separaremos.

Decidieron seguir con el viaje, el tiempo paso y con este el bosque quedaba atrás, vislumbrándose una vasta planicie frente a sus ojos. Durante el trayecto se habían conocido un poco más: Misty le contó un poco sobre su vida, no recordaba a donde había nacido exactamente pero sus primeros recuerdos se revocaban a Bleir, lugar en el que conoció a Amber en su infancia y ciudad natal de este. La voz del mismo los saco de su amena conversación.

-¡Misty! Nuestra ubicación.

-Planicie Elipse, mide alrededor de dos kilómetros.

-Solo dos kilómetros… si es así debimos salir de aquí desde hace mucho ¡Ruby! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y a qué hora llegamos?

-Llegamos como a las 08:30 y son…- detuvo en seco sus palabras y caminar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi reloj se ha vuelto loco.

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos- ambos chicos miraron a la única dama presente -Se dice que una liebre de la planicie a mutado y se ha vuelto capaz de producir alucinaciones… y nosotros estamos atrapados en una de esas.

-¿No puedes averiguar donde esta?

-Eso intento, después de todo si caímos en la trampa debe estar cerca…- apunto con su ballesta en diferentes direcciones pausando un par de segundos en cada una, hasta que una flecha salió disparada.

Una liebre de extraño color morado apareció al impactar la flecha, a la vez que la planicie se hacía más pequeña y observaron que en realidad estaban bastante cerca de la salida de esta y por el rastro del suelo se podía ver que habían caminado en círculos. Ruby reviso la hora… cuatro horas estancados en la Planicie Elipse.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Su avance continúo por un tiempo más antes de divisar una ciudadela a los pies del Castillo de Vin y capital del marquesado del mismo nombre, en las afueras se veían algunas granjas con animales domésticos y otras con campos de cultivo. Llegaron a las puertas y dos guardias les detuvieron el paso:

-Identificación.

-¿Para qué tanto escándalo?- el aburrimiento se destacaba en la voz de Amber.

-Ordenes del marqués; se deben evitar todos los intrusos posibles- irrumpió el otro guardia.

-Ahora entiendo el berrinche.

-No es berrinche.

-Soy Ruby de Treno y quiero unirme a la Escuadra Juvenil- Los cuatro presentes lo observaron de manera extraña, la única en aclarar el "porque" fue Misty.

-No puedes andar por ahí diciendo quien eres y que haces, menos si tratas de entrar a un tipo de escuadra.

-Perdón, supongo.

-La jovencita tiene razón, es muy peligroso, en especial con los tiempos que corren… aunque por tú honestidad, creo que no estaría mal dejarte pasar.

-Gracias… creo- y los tres adolescentes continuaron su camino.

-¿Cuánto le apuestas a ese chico?- le murmuro el guardia a su compañero.

-Apuesto a que no dura la semana, Lt. Surge lo hará añicos en los primeros días.

La ciudad era de un tamaño considerable, pero los chicos se encontraban en una armería, si bien no tenían mucho dinero no les importaba; el trabajo en la escuadra, una vez "adiestrados", seria remunerado y de buena manera. Misty miraba con un deje de asombro unas mejoras que podía hacerle a su ballesta, mientras Amber costeaba unas piedras para afilar su espada, Ruby se quedo mirando un arco, que venía con una gran cantidad de flechas y cuerdas de remplazo…

-Es hermoso…

-Tienes buen gusto, este arco es una de mis mejores creaciones ¿Quieres comprarlo?

-La verdad es que si… pero se leer y aquí pone claramente "No se vende".

-Muchacho en eso tienes razón, pero el arco que portas no es malo podría hacerle una mejoras… Déjamelo aquí y ven al anochecer, el viejo Birch te tendrá todo listo para que te lo lleves a solo 10 monedas de oro- el hombre le giño un ojo a la vez que mencionaba esto.

-Pero el material le costara más que eso.

-El material no es problema, tengo ciertos convenios. Solo llega aquí al anochecer y tu arco estará listo- el hombre tomo el arco de Ruby con propiedad y se retiro a cobrarle a Amber las piedras de afilar, una vez pagadas los tres salieron del recinto.

-Creo que ya no necesitaras esto- dijo Amber tomando la daga que antes le entrego al de ojos rojos.

-¿Eso significa que ya se van?

-En eso habíamos quedado.

-Pero yo no quiero sepárame de ustedes, al menos no aun.

-Entonces supongo que puedes quedártela- la expresión del espadachín se suavizo un poco -para que nos recuerdes.

Misty y Amber se despidieron, ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud y Ruby se vio nuevamente solo… por unos momentos se quedo hay de pie, "Sera mejor que vaya a inscribirme". Y tomo rumbo al campamento militar juvenil… Durante el trayecto fue empujado y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- no alcanzo a ver el rostro ni identificar a la persona antes de que se fuera, lo único que noto fueron sus ropas y que le faltaba algo.

-¡Hey, devuélveme esa daga!- la multitud se le quedo viendo, simplemente suspiro, aunque le tuviese cerca no podría hacer mucho sin su arco y si lo tuviera no podría hacerlo sin ser arrestado, simplemente fue al campamento y se inscribió.

Eran en total quince personas divididas en tres equipos o cuadrillas, Amber y Misty estaban en la misma cuadrilla que él, los otros dos no les tomo importancia ya les conocería. Estaba atardeciendo y recordó que debía ir a la armería y junto con ese recuerdo la perdida la daga, decidió ir donde Birch y al llegar lo vio salir de la trastienda.

-Que puntualidad, mira aquí esta tal y como te lo prometí- Ruby le iba a responder pero una voz irrumpió en la estancia.

-Papá, ya es hora de que me vaya al campamento, no quiero llegar tarde- una chica de ropas un tanto holgadas entro en la estancia, pero no cualquiera…

-¡Tú! Esas ropas, tú me robaste la daga- ella simplemente se quedo viendo con sumo interés en otra dirección -Quiero que me la devuelvas.

-¿Qué es eso de que robaste una daga?- seguía ignorando las acusaciones y cuestionamientos que se le hacían -Sapphire, te hice una pregunta.

-Pues… vi esa daga y bueno el diseño… solo era un préstamo, se la iba a devolver.

-¿Sabiendo que quizá nunca lo volverías a ver?

-Ese era el plan- salió como un pequeño murmullo.

-Sapphire- dijo de repente Ruby -Me suena… claro, estas en la misma cuadrilla que yo, será mejor llevarnos bien.

-Lo único que veo aquí es un idiota, no pareces fuerte y no se ve que tengas lo que se necesita para estar en una guerra, además…

-Hija, si quieres insúltalo en el camino, pero váyanse o llegaran tarde y como ya casi es de noche será mejor que se vayan juntos- diciendo esto, Birch los saco del lugar.

Por el camino, Sapphire se obligo devolverle la daga a su dueño, Ruby simplemente no entendió porque robarla si el estoque que llevaba a la cintura, a su parecer, era mejor que la daga. Hablaron bastante y porque diferían en muchos puntos la mayoría de los temas terminaron en discusión. Al llegar al campamento, esperaron por unos minutos, hasta que Lt. Surge apareció, con un potente vozarrón, nombro y dividió los grupos, se presentaron aun cuando varios se conocían entre sí.

-Amber de Bleir.

-Misty de Bleir.

-Ruby de Treno.

-Sapphire de Vin.

-Diamond de Vin, pero me pueden llamar Dia- Se miraron reconociéndose, en esos instantes Amber miro a Ruby y murmuro para sí:

-Y yo que creía que me había deshecho de ti.

-¡Atención acá!- Lt. Surge los dejaría sordos, era lo opinión compartida -Cada cuadrilla será identificada con un color; rojo, amarillo y azul- al tiempo que lo decía señalaba un grupo, tocándoles el azul a los ya conocidos jóvenes -Bien, como pueden ver detrás de mí hay tres conjuntos de materiales, todos estos son necesarios para asentar un campamento. Su misión de bienvenida será instalarlo en algún lugar que quede oculto…- los quince asintieron -¡A que esperan lo quiero para hoy!

El equipo azul tomo rápidamente una decisión, lo pondrían entre los árboles. Se pusieron en marcha; las observaciones y puntos técnicos, los veía Misty desde abajo, el trabajo pesado fue asignado a Amber y Dia, producto de que nadie creía que Ruby pudiese con ello, a él se le ordeno hacer y ubicar escaleras ocultas para el acceso y Sapphire verificaba la resistencia de las ramas que usarían de apoyo principal. Una vez terminado el trabajo, conversaron de temas triviales por un tiempo, hasta que decidieron que era hora de dormir y cada uno se acomodo en una de las diez hamacas que se les habían entregado. Todos comenzaron a dormirse, mecidos por el viento…

* * *

Todos los capítulos tendrán aproximadamente esta extensión (creo). Sugerencias se aceptan las que sea (menos de a la descripción de ropa que para eso no sirvo XD) al que le guste este proyecto, bien por él y mejor por mi :3


	2. Reclutas Nuevas

Bien segundo capítulo, osea que mi imaginación esta en funcionamiento :3.

Respondiendo al review de Red-y-Yellow: si es por mi forma de escribir lo complicado; veré como solucionarlo y si es por el argumento (que parece no pegar con el título y todo lo demás) eso se solucionara varios capítulos más adelante (como el seis según mis cálculos), de momento estoy incluyendo personajes, sus habilidades y cosas así. Y por sobretodo gracias por el review, de verdad todo lo que se comenta sirve ya sea como motivación o crítica constructiva :3.

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

02 Reclutas Nuevas

* * *

En el campamento ya amanecía y el chico de ojos rojos en con él, observo a sus compañeros; Sapphire se encontraba en una hamaca alta y bajo esta se encontraba la Diamond, en una de las dos hamacas al lado estaba Misty y por alguna razón Amber se encontraba en el suelo. Ruby trato de levantarse sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los otros pero olvido la altura a la que estaba su hamaca y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Es muy temprano, cinco minutitos más- se oyó entre los bostezos de Dia.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Misty y con un tono amenazante añadió -Necesito mis ocho horas de sueño o alguien pagara.

-Perdón- el causante tenía una sonrisa tonta y fingida en el rostro -son las 07:30.

-Ya que nos despertaste, hora de levantarse- y mientras lo decía Sapphire bajo de un salto de su hamaca.

-Hug- la voz inconfundible de Amber -pero que flojera.

Tardaron su tiempo en levantarse, casi todos, pues Dia estaba despierto pero no tenia deseos de levantarse, los otros platicaron un rato, pensando en que les depararía esa mañana y como los torturaría Surge mientras los instruía, en su momento Diamond se quedo observando por entre los árboles, aun algo adormilado, pero fuera de la comodidad de su hamaca. Una vez todos en pie procedieron a desayunar, pues el paquete para armar el campamento incluía comida, todo esto les duro hasta las 09:00, cuando el cuerno de guerra dio la señal del inicio de un día de instrucción, por lo que se dirigieron al centro del campo de entrenamiento.

-Buenos días novatos, hoy empieza su entrenamiento de manera oficial, su misión será de búsqueda: deben encontrar los campamentos de los equipos ajenos al suyo… como se habrán dado cuenta, cada campamento tenia incluidas tres banderas de su color- la gran mayoría asintió -la primera cuadrilla en traerme tres banderas de diferentes colores, tendrá un nuevo integrante- los jóvenes estaban listos para partir pero aun no terminaban sus instrucciones -Una de las banderas de su campamento puede ser sacada de la base por ustedes y no hay restricción en los métodos que usen; pueden atacarse si lo creen necesario, pero traten de no matarse… ¡Comiencen!

Las tres cuadrillas tomaron distancia rápidamente y cada equipo fue a su base a organizar un plan, el equipo azul estaba en eso…

-Entonces yo llevare la bandera que podemos sacar y la protegeré- dijo Amber.

-Yo soy muy lento, los retrasaría, lo mejor será que yo me quede aquí a cuidar, con mi hacha mantendré el lugar limpio.

-Bien Dia- Misty decidió tomar la autocritica que se hizo Diamond -Sapphire como la más rápida debería ir por tierra, mientras que yo con Ruby vamos por los árboles.

-No hay problema, observe a donde se dirigían los del equipo rojo, será pan comido- menciono la castaña.

-No correremos riesgos… voy contigo, los rojos se ven bastante débiles; la bandera no correrá peligro halla.

-Entonces con Misty ubicaremos al equipo amarillo ¿Algún detalle más?- negaron con la cabeza, y entonces Amber dio la orden.

-¡Andando!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ambos se movían cautelosos siguiendo la dirección indicada por la muchacha, su vista examinaba el lugar buscando alguna irregularidad y al poco tiempo la halló; una entrada a una caverna subterránea. Intercambiaron una miraba y entraron en ella con el chico resguardando el camino que sería su retirada, una vez avanzaron un corto tramo hallaron al "guardián" de esa base… No tardaron mucho, un golpe en el estomago y uno tras la nuca usando solo las empuñaduras de sus armas, con calma tomaron la bandera que habían venido a buscar y una vez fuera el chico se aventuro a comentar.

-Pensé que solo aparentabas ser rápida.

-Y yo pensé solo alardeabas de tus habilidades.

-Pues ahora queda zanjada esa idea- dirigió su mirada al estoque que ella portaba -Parece que tu vista es buena para todo, incluso para elegir armas.

-Papá tiene una armería algo debí aprender ¿No?

-Supongo- menciono dejando escapar una leve risa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Caminaban de manera pausada por entre los árboles, fijándose en el grosor de las ramas para no caer, en su trayecto vieron pasar, bajo sus pies a un recluta del equipo amarillo; recordaban haber visto esa cabellera de tonos celestes con los de ese grupo, sigilosos lo siguieron hasta su base, debían esperar a que se marchara, así habría menos problemas. Pero por un descuido Misty cayó sobre él y rápidamente debieron amarrarlo y amordazarlo. Una mirada de disculpa se asomo en sus rostros y se dirigieron a tomar la bandera, pero a falta de vigilancia había una trampa: una red les levanto del suelo.

-Genial, estamos atrapados- dijo Ruby mientras miraba al chico amordazado, había diversión en esos ojos.

-¿En serio? No sabía- Obvio sarcasmo presente -… Habrá que esperar a que vengan los otros.

Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que el chico recordara algo y actuara; Ruby tomo la daga que le había dado Amber y corto la red, Misty desprevenida cayó al suelo mientras el chico tomaba lo que los había llevado a ese lugar y luego le tendió la mano a la joven.

-Vamos, ya tenemos dos banderas- ella se limito a aceptar la ayuda y agradecer, antes de encaminarse de vuelta a base.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Llegamos- la voz de Misty en la base fue oída por los tres presentes -¿Qué tal les fue?

-El equipo rojo fue hábil escondiéndose; usaron una caverna subterránea, pero nada se escapa a mi vista- alardeo un poco Sapphire.

-Tuvimos que golpear a alguien, pero está bien; no le hicimos mucho daño.

-Y nosotros amarrar a alguien- comento Ruby y enseño la bandera -será mejor que entreguemos las banderas rápido.

-¿Para qué? Si nadie ha sacado ninguna de las nuestras- Diamond estaba tomándoselo con absoluta calma.

-Si lo hacemos descansaras más hoy- comento Misty al aire.

Con ello Dia comenzó a empujarlos para que salieran, aunque no era como que hubiera hecho mucho…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Llegaron corriendo rápidamente donde Lt. Surge, por presión de Dia, y le enseñaron las tres banderas, el cuerno volvió a resonar y por la cercanía afecto los oídos de los cinco presentes, la señal del fin de la misión había llegado a los otros dos equipos y ambos llegaron al punto de reunión y ambos tenían las banderas roja y amarilla, al parecer ni con ellos fuera de su base lograron tomar sus banderas.

-Buen trabajo, ahora ¿Dónde se haya su base?

-Está en…- la boca de Dia fue tapada por la mano de Ruby; él ya había pasado por eso.

-Nunca, rebeles información a los enemigos- dijo Sapphire mirando a los otros equipos -Idiota.

-Bien dicho, y como prometí aquí esta su premio; su nuevo integrante para su cuadrilla- y una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta se acerco a Surge -Ella es Yellow, usuaria de la magia curativa.

-Mucho gusto.

-Un minuto ¿cómo se supone que formaremos buenas cuadrillas si los únicos que reciben miembros son los que ganan estos estúpidos desafíos?- reclamo un chico del equipo rojo.

-Lo del integrante es solo porque ella llego tarde… y en cuanto a lo de "estúpidos desafíos" ¡Yo soy la autoridad a mi no se me cuestiona!

Después de ese grito, el equipo azul se presento con la chica nueva, ella era muy tímida le costaba formar oraciones por lo que Amber estaba seguro de que eso le sacaría canas, tras la orden de Surge se dirigieron de vuelta a la base. Se acostaron temprano ese día, la misión y el conocer a alguien nuevo les había agotado.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Al día siguiente, al igual que el anterior la caída de Ruby anunció la hora de levantarse, pero esta vez fue porque Sapphire, a manera de venganza, lo había votado por lo del día anterior, todos comenzaron a levantase sin oponer mucho resistencia, después del desayuno Yellow salió del campamento y Ruby le siguió; tenía mucha curiosidad por como miraba el paisaje, o eso pensaba él al verla con los ojos perdidos en el cielo infinito.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En… que estoy indecisa.

-¿Indecisa sobre qué?- pregunto Ruby con confusión.

-Sobre el futuro… no sé si quisiera estar en una guerra o no.

El chico le entendía, la verdad era bastante simple; retirarse ahora y servir en un futuro o servir ahora y no saber a ciencia cierta si habría un futuro. Pasaron unos minutos enfocados en sus pensamientos en completo silencio hasta que Dia con su actitud relajada llego hasta ellos.

-¿Vamos a la cuidad? Tengo que retirar un hacha que encargue.

-Yo… paso, voy con los otros- le dijo Yellow al tiempo que se marchaba del lugar.

-¿Y tú qué me dices Ruby?

-No deberíamos salir de la zona militar ¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo para las tareas de hoy?

-Tranquilo no tardaremos más de cinco minutos.

-Eso es mentira, tardaríamos más de treinta minutos y las tiendas están cerradas… mejor pregúntale a los otros.

-Yellow ya dijo que no… Misty está ocupada con su ballesta, Sapphire se puede enojar porque no es la tienda de su padre y Amber me da miedo… Si te preocupa mucho puedo pedir el permiso de Lt. Surge.

-Bien, tú ganas.

Se dirigieron donde Surge rápidamente y con la mejor cara de borrego que pudo Diamond pidió permiso para recoger su encargo.

-Les autorizo, solo si cumplen tres condiciones, uno se apresuran, dos irán por el camino largo y tres deben encontrar un nuevo miembro para su cuadrilla… ¿Qué esperan? ¡Váyanse ya!

Rápidamente se retiraron, Ruby iba con bastante prisa mientras Dia seguía con su habitual calma, por lo que Ruby termino resignándose a caminar a su ritmo.

-El último punto será complicado ¿Si no se inscribieron antes por qué querían unirse ahora?

-Vamos, seguro hallaremos la forma de conseguir que alguien se nos una.

-Eres demasiado relajado.

-Y tú estás muy tenso, cuando empieces a relajarte y disfrutar seré un mínimo más serio.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya habían retirado el hacha, les faltaba encontrar alguien que quisiese ser parte de su cuadrilla, simplemente caminaban sin rumbo fijo hasta que una cantina les llamo la atención… quizás algún borracho semi-consiente aceptara, con eso en mente entraron y el ambiente les parecía extraño por no decir bizarro; hombres borrachos esparcidos por el suelo y una pila de ellos en la que se encontraba una chica sentada cómodamente.

-¡¿Ahora quien es la "indefensa jovencita"?! Para que aprendan que Blue no se deja llevar por nadie.

Ruby estaba estupefacto la chica no se le veía nada de ebria y por sus palabras fue ella misma quien inicio la pelea, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco cuando vio a Dia acercarse con una sonrisa a la joven.

-Debe ser muy fuerte para noquear a tantos… ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos? Somos parte de la Escuadra Juvenil- Ingenuo o inocente, no sabía cuál de las dos definía mejor a Diamond, probablemente ambas.

-Mmmmm… ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo?- Dia simplemente miro interesado -Un combate, tu amigo y tú contra mí, si quieren- menciono apuntando a Ruby -Si, ganan voy con ustedes y si no… pues al menos uno de ustedes se quedara conmigo y será mi esclavo personal.

-Yo digo que no está mal.

-Dia no hables por mí.

-Vamos es solo un pequeño trato- le dijo Blue mirándole -no seré una mala "ama".

-Vamos Ruby, será divertido.

-Demonios- susurro derrotado -bien, hagámoslo…

-Sera acá dentro el que toca el suelo pierde- Ruby le reprocharía pero… -yo propuse el combate, mis reglas.

Sin mediar otra palabra la castaña se puso de pie en una de las mesas y saco dos dagas, Dia y Ruby procedieron a imitarle; de pie en otras mesas del lugar tomaron sus armas, el de ojos rojos esperaba no tener que usar el arco que sostenía con firmeza, mientras que su compañero tomaba su hacha nueva, era hora de estrenarla.

Y comenzó el combate, saltando de mesa en mesa y esquivando golpes directos, el arco de Ruby ya estaba en el suelo; no podía defenderse con él, la chica era veloz, no al extremo como les comento Amber sobre Sapphire, sino que era un equilibrio de velocidad y fuerza. Se distrajo, un paso mal dado y termino en el suelo, solo quedaba Diamond, este espero paciente en sobre la mesa, su hacha sujeta con ambas manos y en el momento en Blue saltaba hacia él, golpeó la mesa, partiéndola por la mitad; ambas partes se abrieron hacia los lados evitando que ella llegara a tocarla, cayendo, por milésimas de segundo, al suelo antes que el retador.

-Bravo, impresionante, el primero que me derrota el día de hoy, aunque esos borrachos no hacían mucha competencia- decía Blue al tiempo que se incorporaba aplaudiendo -supongo que me harás cumplir mi parte del trato ¿no?

-Pues… sí- decía el portador del hacha aun en el suelo -aunque si de verdad no quieres, no te obligaremos ¿no, Ruby?

El mencionado solo estaba hay pensando en lo ocurrido, al parecer, relajado o no, Diamond sabia actuar de manera acorde a la situación, había analizado los movimientos de la chica mientras lo atacaba a él. Pero… era Dia ¿No?

-Como sea… ¿nos movemos?- eso dejo a Dia y Blue dudando de si oía lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Claaaro. Como ahora somos compañeros me presento, Blue del reino de Durbad…

-¿Eso no es del otro continente?- pregunto Día.

-Si… solo digamos que no son los primeros que me ganan una apuesta de este calibre ¿Sus nombres?

-Yo soy Diamond de aquí, Vin, puedes llamarme Dia.

-Y yo Ruby, de Treno.

-Entonces larguémonos, Dia, Ruby. Antes de que estos despierten y quieran la revancha- dijo señalando su antes "asiento".

-¿Señorita no piensa pagar su consumo?- pregunto el cantinero antes de que abandonasen el recinto.

-Me invito un "amigo"; el deberá pagar… mire- observo la cantina detenidamente hasta que apunto a una de los hombres tirados -ese sujeto, el que esta como a dos metros de la barra- el cantinero observo y asintió en señal de que lo había visto -pues él pagara mi cuenta, dígale esto; "Su ama y señora Blue le ordena que page las bebidas y el daño causado al local".

-¿Y si se niega a pagarme?

-Se lo queda de esclavo, no creo que le sea muy difícil retenerlo aquí- un intercambio de sonrisas maliciosas se hizo presente y los jóvenes agradecieron con todo su ser no haber terminado de esclavos.

Se retiraron del lugar siendo comandados, extrañamente por la nueva incorporación, solo una cosa se le vino a la mente a Ruby al ver esto: "Más canas para Amber", el simple pensamiento le subió un poco el ánimo, ya estaba dispuesto a tragarse un sermón de parte de Surge, después de todo para ese hombre todo sobre diez minutos era tardar demasiado, he incluso pensó que sobre cinco ya era demasiado para él. Aunque quizás al ver a la chica que habían reclutado lograban salvarse, después de todo, estaba seguro de que lo de "traer a alguien nuevo" en realidad solo era para fastidiarles la existencia.

* * *

Segundo capítulo para los interesados en mi proyecto :D como se puede leer han llegado más personajes a este fic (y aun faltan muchos). No hay mucho que pueda escribir-decir, de hecho no me considero excesivamente sociable, pero insisto cualquier sugerencia se acepta; todo sea por mejorar :3.


	3. En El Reino de Celey

Tercer capítulo con fiestas patrias acá en mi país y aun estoy con vida; todo un logro XD. En fin. había dicho que en el sexto se daría a conocer algo de la relación Título-Historia pero nuevos cálculos indican el séptimo, debido a la extensión que les doy, sin otra noticia (se podría decir) acá esta para ser leído el nuevo capítulo.

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

03 En el Reino de Celey.

* * *

Un largo mes había transcurrido bajo la estricta vigilancia de Lt. Surge y reconocían que si bien sus métodos eran extremistas también eran efectivos; todos habían mejorado sus habilidades en ese tiempo, solo les faltaba pulir unos detalles que les darían un estilo de combate propio a cada uno y hoy partirían, al menos dos de las cuadrillas, puesto que la tercera no había cumplido las expectativas.

-Dentro del último mes se ha registrado gran actividad hostil en el otro continente, por ello la cuadrilla amarilla se dirigirá a este para estudiar la situación, mientras que ustedes, equipo azul, deberán averiguar que sucede con los reinos vecinos, hay que parar esta guerra cuanto antes, como parte oficial del ejército serán remunerados por sus servicios, pero como estarán en movimiento constante y solo mandaran cartas con la información, no podremos enviarles las monedas, por tanto deberán cobrar su paga una vez terminado el servicio…- La voz de Surge se suavizo de manera casi imperceptible -No queremos bajas; cuídense entre todos ustedes, recojan sus cosas, es hora de que partan.

Las dos cuadrillas asignadas a la misión no esperaron ni medio segundo y partieron a sus respectivas bases, ya se habían acostumbrado al como los trataba Lt. Surge, una vez en su base los miembros de la cuadrilla azul tomaron sus pertenencias y con ellas se encaminaron a la salida del campamento militar, despidiéndose en el camino del rezagado equipo rojo que continuaría en entrenamiento y una vez listo sería enviado de refuerzo. Una vez afuera se dirigieron a Vin, aun cuando habían salido completamente abastecidos, lo hicieron con una única razón; trazar una ruta a seguir durante su travesía. Ya se hallaban en una posada, sentados los siete viendo el que hacer con un mapa del continente desplegado sobre la mesa.

-Tenemos dos posibles destinos desde nuestra posición; Celey o Cupre, siendo el primero el más cercano.

-Si Amber, pero según se tiene conciencia en Cupre iniciaron las rencillas- acoto Blue.

-¿Te diviertes cuestionándome?

-Siempre.

-Volvamos al punto:- llamo la atención Ruby -Celey o Cupre. En mi opinión Celey es más razonable; tiene menor seguridad, y somos un grupo bastante grande, una vez en Celey nos dividiríamos en dos grupos: uno ira a Cupre y el otro a Biderum.

-En lo de seguridad tienes razón- concordó Misty -aparte si Cupre inicio la guerra, nadie daría información tan fácil, seguramente los habitantes están bajo amenaza.

-Bien supongamos que tomamos la ruta de este… espécimen niño-niña raro- Sapphire se gano una mirada que trasmitía odio de parte de Ruby, mirada que llevaba un mes entero ignorando -Hay que trazar un punto de encuentro… propongo la cuidad límite entre Biderum y Cupre, la Ciudad Reloj.

-Y después nos devolvemos en barco- miraron a Dia cuestionando su opinión -Se que no es una ciudad portuaria, pero la más cercana solo está a dos días y nos ahorraríamos el caminar de vuelta.

-Bien, tomemos ese plan- comento enérgica Blue -los grupos los vemos en Celey.

-¿Quién te puso al mando?- Amber estaba molesto, en un mes había logrado mantenerse como "líder" con mucho esfuerzo, la castaña no se lo dejo fácil.

-Por favor… tranquilos, pelear no arregla las cosas- Intervino un poco tímida la voz de Yellow.

Optaron por hacerle caso a la rubia y con una ruta trazada partieron a Celey, para ser más exactos a la ciudad a los pies del castillo del rey de esas tierras donde estaría la información más fiable. Solo serian cuatro o cinco días de viaje y ya habían aprendido a aguantarse entre ellos o al menos en la gran mayoría de los aspectos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuatro días y nueve horas habían transcurrido, el camino no hizo mucho problema, aun cuando en tiempos de guerra los bandidos se triplicaban, no había de que preocuparse; habían sido entrenados para luchar en conjunto de manera que entre todos cubrían los puntos débiles de sus compañeros poniendo las batallas a su favor con mucha facilidad y mayor aun era esta ventaja pues los delincuentes no eran organizados, ahora bien después de esas palizas tenían que alejar a Blue de los hombres y mujeres derrotados, le habían descubierto una mala manía: robar y no por razones coherentes (la mayoría de las veces), solo era robar por robar. En cuanto a animales los mismos bandidos los eliminaban por lo que no había mayor aparición de estos.

Sin mayor contratiempo llegaron a las murallas que rodeaban la ciudad capital de Celey, solo para ver como un pobre muchacho era arrojado fuera al tratar de pasar al interior por la entrada principal. El verlo ahí, tirado con su espada y escudo a un lado suyo les hizo acercarse o al menos a Yellow, que como una persona de buen corazón no podía dejarlo así, los demás se limitaron a seguirla.

-¿Es… estás bien?- su voz amable resonó en los oídos del joven tirado haciendo elevar el rostro mostrando unos ojos rojizos, un tanto más suaves que los de Ruby.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no es algo que no me hubiese pasado antes- le dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada. De por si hablar con un extraño la tenia nerviosa, la sonrisa del joven solo acentuó el nerviosismo de Yellow.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te ha pasado antes?- intervino Blue, simplemente fue a socorrer a Yellow.

-Pues, es algo usual cuando vas de viajero ambulante sin representar a nadie.

-Supongo, ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Cierto, soy Red, un gusto.

-Blue y mi amiga aquí presente es Yellow.

-Es bueno conocerlas, ahora si me disculpas hora de un segundo intento- El chico tomo sus cosas del suelo y se acerco a las paredes y comenzó a examinarlas junto con su entorno.

-¿Qué hace?

-Ni idea Dia, ni la menor idea- le respondió Blue mientras se incorporaba con Yellow y arrastrándola, pues ella no reaccionaba o al menos no bien.

-Y ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Amber a Blue mientras ella paso ignorándolo -¡Ven acá!- Y fue tras ella.

-¿Los seguimos?- pregunto dudosa la otra castaña.

-Mala idea, Amber se enojara con nosotros- Misty lo conocía mejor, opto por hacerle caso al igual que Dia y Ruby.

-¡Maldita sea, hazme caso!- Blue puso una mano sobre la boca de Amber simplemente para callarlo mientras observaba lo que hacía Red.

El chico en cuestión seguía examinando la pared tanto con la vista como con el tacto y al ver que Amber también observaba con interés los demás optaron por acercarse, el chico ni se inmutaba con las presencias que lo rodeaban seguía en lo suyo, más en un momento comenzó a escalar por la pared usando de apoyo algunas fisuras que habían en ellas y de esta manera entro en la ciudad, desde el otro lado de la pared resonó su voz.

-¡Vengan está despejado!

Los otros le siguieron; si a un chico en solitario no lo dejaron pasar a ellos menos, mejor tomar ese camino, uno a uno fueron subiendo y una vez todos dentro, comenzaron su camino pero se vieron interrumpidos por guardias.

-Bueno… estaba despejado- fue la frase que salió de la boca de Red junto con una risa nerviosa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¿Y cómo terminamos aquí?

-Simple Blue, seguimos a tu amigüito…- Amber fue interrumpido.

-Estoy presente- se oía un tanto ofendido

-Mejor explico yo para que no hallan ofensas- dijo Ruby -Entramos escalando la pared siguiendo a…

-Red- completo Yellow.

-Sí, Red y resulta que no dimos ni tres pasos y nos hallaron los guardias y ahora estamos en la prisión del castillo.

-Bien, eso explica mucho, menos él porque somos nueve en prisión si éramos ocho- Dijo Dia apuntando a una chica de cabello de matices rosas.

-Te informo que mi padre me dejo aquí.

-¿Y por qué haría algo semejante?- pregunto alarmada Yellow.

-Es mi castigo por gastar el dinero.

-Bien, nos cuentas más a la salida- menciono Blue abriendo la puerta con las llaves.

-¿Cuándo las has tomado?- pregunto Sapphire, sorprendida.

-Cuando nos dejaron, éramos tantos que ni se dieron cuenta- respondió guiñando un ojo -ahora vamos por nuestras armas, no deben estar demasiado lejos.

-Conozco muy bien el castillo sé donde están sus cosas, síganme- ordeno la chica nueva.

Y al no tener una mejor opción la siguieron por el castillo, a los pocos minutos se hallaban frente a sus armas, cada uno tomo la suya quedando solo una ballesta muy ligera y una lanza que la guía cogió, una nueva señal para que la siguieran los llevo a moverse nuevamente por corredores y salones vacíos, para al final llegar a la parte en donde el castillo se unía a la muralla de piedra y desde ella se podía salir de la ciudad.

-¡Es muy alto, no podemos saltar!- grito Ruby escandalizado.

-Tranquilos yo me encargo…- fue la respuesta de su guía -¡Harry!

Al poco tiempo, desde donde ellos habían llegado aprecia una chica de cabellos de tonos oscuros y ojos grisáceos claros que sostenía en una mano una lanza y en la otra las riendas de un pegaso, el cual tenía una peculiaridad; en su cabeza se hallaba pegado un pedazo de cartón que simulaba un cuerno. El pegaso se acerco a la otra chica, la que monto en él y a la vez que emprendía vuelo y les lanzaba una cuerda lo bastante larga como para que bajaran, uno a uno la utilizaron, incluida la joven que había traído al pegaso, una vez abajo se continúo la conversación de la cárcel.

-Ahora ¿Cómo es eso de que te castiguen por gastar dinero?- pregunto Misty retomando la conversación anterior.

-Papá dice que gasto mucho, ¿Cierto Platina?- dijo la jinete de pegaso mirando a la otra chica desconocida para la cuadrilla y Red.

-Así es princesa- Eso hizo que algo en la mente de los demás encajara.

-¡¿Estas de broma?!- fue lo que salió de las bocas de todos, puesto que el rey tenía a su hija en prisión.

-No, soy Whitney, princesa de la vasta tierra de Celey- dijo con aires de superioridad sobre su pegaso -pero al diablo los formalismos; no me gustan.

-¿Y ella es tu sirvienta?- pregunto Diamond contrariado, pues no lo parecía.

-No del todo, originalmente Celey se regía por dos reyes, hasta que murió mi padre y como yo era muy joven para asumir el mando, solo el padre de Whitney controlo es reino y rompió con la tradición dejándome solo con una poción privilegiada.

-Comprensible…- menciono Ruby, acercándose al pegaso con intenciones de acariciarlo -Se ve muy bien cuidado, debe ser un pegaso fuerte- Platina palideció a la vez que el artífice de la oración era golpeado con el mango de la lanza de Whitney.

-Es un unicornio.

-Pero si los unicornios no existen- otro golpe -auch, ayúdenme al menos.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Sapphire -Es genial ver cómo te golpea.

-En fin, deberían estar agradecidos de que me uniré a ustedes… y Platina te vienes conmigo- los de la cuadrilla quedaron confusos -Son mercenarios y yo necesito alejarme de mi padre, fin.

-Entonces yo me sumo- la voz alegre de Red le llamo la atención -Entre más seamos mejor.

Los siete miembros de cuadrilla sudaron, que se les unieran significaba decirles todo sobre ellos y su misión, aunque lo de "Entre más seamos mejor" estaba en lo cierto, pero corrían el riesgo de que la hija de uno de los soberanos de un reino al que les mandaron a investigar, con el papel de espías, los delatase y les mandasen a la orca.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto en otro lado?- pregunto un tanto temerosa Misty.

-Cómo deseen- le respondió Platina -Iremos a un pueblo cercano y con un poco de nuestra influencia los dejaran pasar.

Y con la guía de Platina, Whitney y el "unicornio" de esta última se dirigieron al mencionado pueblo, mientras siete personas solo pensaban en el que hacer ahora, ante este nuevo problema.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nuevamente estaban los siete chicos reunidos alrededor de una mesa con el mapa desplegado, ¿la diferencia? tres personas más: la princesa de Celey, una noble del mismo reino y un chico de procedencia desconocida.

-¿Cómo empezamos?- cuestiono Amber a nadie en especial.

-Que sea por el comienzo- menciono divertido Red.

-Y cuando termines; te callas- puntualizo la princesa.

-¿Prometen no hablar hasta que terminemos?- pregunto Sapphire, a lo que los otros tres asintieron -¿Ni correr a llamar a los guardias?- esto los dejo confusos pero aun así asintieron.

-Lo primero es que nosotros nos movemos a nombre de la Liga Grydam, para descubrir las causas de esta guerra y el primer promotor de la misma- relato con aparente calma y seriedad Amber.

-Los jóvenes fuimos reclutados de todos los marquesados para formar unas escuadras especiales, pues como adolescentes no llamaríamos mucho la atención; pensarían que salimos a conocer el mundo y cosas así, los "aires de la juventud"- Continuo Sapphire.

-Nosotros somos una de las cuadrillas, nos toco este continente; Sidek y a los otros les toco Anthyra, porque por allá ocurre lo mismo que acá; una guerra inesperada en la que no se sabe el culpable- también intervino Ruby, poco a poco los seis de la Liga soltaban parte de la información.

-Se supone que debemos mandar reportes a la Junta de Marqueses, mínimo una vez al mes… o nos darán por muertos- un gesto nervioso asomo en las últimas palabras de Misty.

-Por lo que cuando entramos a la ciudad, solo íbamos por información y unos pocos suministros- comento Dia, sereno y relajado.

-Solo… tratamos de asegurar un futuro para el continente- termino Yellow.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Platina mirando a Blue.

-Perdí una apuesta y termine envuelta en esto- una respuesta rápida, concisa y descolocante.

-¿Qué harán?- Pregunto severo Amber.

-Yo no tengo problema, no le sirvo a nadie y haría algo productivo por el continente, estoy dentro- el azabache de ojos rojos estaba emocionado, podría llegar a hacer algo grande.

-¿Whitney?

-Lo sé Platina… seria en cierto modo traición a mi reino… me vale, mi papá se lo merece por dejarme en esa celda.

-Ya decidido, que nos cuentan de Celey- menciono Misty.

-Nosotros no iniciamos la guerra, fue alguien más, el reino actuó en defensa- respondió rápidamente la chica de cabello oscuro.

-¿Y la prueba de eso es?- cuestiono Blue.

-Soy… era parte del consejo del reino; esa era mi posición privilegiada, me entere de todas las decisiones de Celey.

-Entonces, por lo que nos cuentas- dijo Amber mirándola -Celey no inicio la guerra, solo quedaría Cupre y Biderum. Hora de hacer los grupos.

-¿Grupos?- cuestiono Red.

-Sí…- apoyo Yellow -esto lo decidimos antes de salir de Vin…- Red la miro confundido -Uno de los marquesados de la Liga…- antes de que explicara más Amber comenzó.

-Misty se viene conmigo, trabajamos bien en equipo y no quiero princesas malcriadas, ustedes dos fuera- dijo apuntando a las chicas de Celey que se mostraron molestas -por tanto tú también estas fuera- y apunto a Ruby.

-¡Sin mi estarías muerto por culpa del topo de acero!

-¡Sin mi te hubieran comido los pumas!

-¡Eso no puedes saberlo, ni siquiera me dejaste atacar!

-Bien, por eso ya van en grupos separados- tomo la palabra Blue -Red tú te vas con Amber… Sapphire vas con Ruby igual que Dia, y Yellow los acompañas; con gente tan nueva tienes que asegurarte de que salgan vivos y yo iré en el grupo del idiota musculoso, para equilibrar un poco las cosas- partió el mapa de la mesa en dos y el entrego una parte a Dia, él cual la guardo -Ustedes a Cupre, nosotros a Biderum.

-¡¿Quién te nombro líder?!- salto Amber rápidamente.

-¡Harry!

-¡¿Quién?!

-¡El pe…!- la mirada de Whitney la hizo desistir -¡El unicornio!

-¡Esa cosa ni habla!

-Blue… después de… esto, no puedes ir con ellos.

-Sí, Yellow llévensela entre menos traseros tenga que cuidar mejor para mí.

-¡Bien, como quieras!

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Platina mirando a los que serian del mismo grupo que ella.

-Por supuesto, no me trago esto ni un minuto más, con tanto grito quedare sin audición- le respondió Sapphire.

De esta manera se separaron ambos equipos, uno al norte y el otro este, este último ya había empezado su camino a Cupre y eran guiados por Whitney, que al ver como alardeaba tanto de sus conocimientos del terreno, la dejaron sin siguiera ojear la parte del mapa con la que ellos habían quedado.

* * *

Más gente se une, pero unos cuantos se separan, como sea; opiniones, sugerencias, criticas o bombas... mejor esas no ^^ aun aprecio mi vida como para recibir una de esas, en fin cualquier cosa se puede dejar en review si quieren, mientras sepa que alguien quiere leer esto lo seguiré publicando (nota: se publique o no está escribiéndose; una amiga quiere saber que locuras ocurren y por eso esto tendrá su final aun si me tardo mucho)


	4. El Hospital-Orfanato

O.O Me tarde pero me recupere de la bomba, sospecho que no las sugeriré más ^^. Como sea, para los curiosos/as de que rayos escribo el cuarto capítulo esta listo: a leer gente :3

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

04 El Hospital-Orfanato

* * *

Otra mañana, otro día, el último turno de guardia terminaba con la llegada del amanecer, el pequeño intento de campamento se hallaba a la espalda del vigilante, poco a poco comenzaban a levantarse los ocupantes del mismo, cada uno con sus ánimos, ya fuesen buenos o malos, pero listos para un nuevo y probablemente exasperante día, como los últimos tres en donde estaban seguros no habían avanzado nada, pero contradecir a la princesa no era opción y ese día tomarían el consejo de Platina: "Que sea de manera disimulada pero pongan otro guía, Whitney no nos llevará a ninguna parte". Una vez retirado su campamento procedieron a seguir su camino, varias horas habían transcurrido, Ruby miro su reloj; 10:49 solo once minutos más y Blue pondría en marcha el plan para sacar a Whitney y Harry del frente para dejar de guía o a Dia, a quien le había entregado el mapa, mapa que aun no veían, o a Platina que obviamente parecía saber más del terreno…

-Sapphire- la chica lo observo en señal de que le oía -Si bien no hemos entrado en ningún pueblo desde hace… ¿Cuándo se unieron Whitney y Platina?

-Diez, Once días… ¿Cuál es tu punto Ruby?

-Somos siete, siete personas y un "unicornio" ¿Realmente creen que nos dejaran entrar así como así a cualquier parte?

-Yo si lo creo- el rostro interrogante de Ruby no se hizo esperar -parecemos locos ¿Quién sospecharía de nosotros?

-Buen punto, a los locos ni trabas les ponen porque suelen ser testarudos… como tú- un golpe en su costado izquierdo paro sus palabras -Animal.

-Antipático.

-Bárbara.

-Bastardo.

-Bestia.

-Bobo.

-Bruta.

-Canalla.

La "amena charla" de los dos llego a los oídos de sus compañeros de viaje, ya completamente acostumbrados al reparto de insultos recíprocos entre ese par, provocando que al escucharlos con atención Platina decidiera iniciar una conversación.

-¿Soy yo o ahora se insultan en orden alfabético?- (Caníbal - Cretino - Desalmada)

-Déjame escucharlos un poco- le respondió Blue (Desgraciado - Egoísta - Energúmeno - Esperpento - Estúpido - Fenómeno) -Así parece, pero es mejor ignorarlos- al tiempo que lo decía hacia señas de que no debía importarles.

-Princesa Whitney… ¿Cuánto queda?

-Calma Yellow, que yo sé lo que hago. Y, es en serio; olvida el formalismo.

-Dia, ve el mapa que te di antes de que nos dividiéramos- El mencionado le hizo caso a la castaña, saco el mapa lo miro y paró en seco deteniendo toda la marcha y los insultos que ya iban en la letra "J" -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Miraste el mapa antes de pasármelo?

-¿La verdad?- el chico asintió -… no.

-Eso explica porque esta es la parte de Biderum.

-Demonios, así no llegamos a ninguna parte.

-¿Dudas de mi sentido de la orientación?- soltó la jinete.

-No, pero como que ese orfanato lo vi hace tres días.

-¿Vamos a preguntar si tienen un mapa?- irrumpió la posible pelea Dia.

-Supongo… ¿Qué podríamos perder?- le apoyo Yellow.

-Mírale el lado positivo; Amber tampoco tiene mapa- razono Ruby.

-Pero él no perdió once días siguiendo a una supuesta conocedora de la zona.

Se dirigieron al orfanato con calma, excepciones: Sapphire y Ruby, que se dirigían miradas de odio ya que no recordaban en que insulto iban y Whitney que se hallaba molesta y volaba con Harry por sobre ellos, a ella nunca se les cuestiono en casa, aunque era de esperarse si era la princesa de un reino entero, desde aproximadamente seis días que reconocía que se había perdido, pero solo para sí, no pasaría la vergüenza de admitirlo frente a más personas. Sus dibagantes pensamientos se detuvieron al momento en que diviso un pequeño escuadrón que se dirigía al orfanato y decía escuadrón por lo ordenados que eran a la hora de moverse, ordeno a Harry bajar a tierra para avisar.

-Hay alrededor de veinte personas marchando al orfanato; es un ataque directo, no tendrán como defenderse debemos ayudar… son huérfanos pero son mi gente.

-¿Qué clase de personas son? atacar a niños- comento Platina antes de moverse rápidamente en dirección al orfanato.

-No se ustedes pero yo no me quedo aquí.

-¡Sapphire más lento solo tú puedes correr tan rápido!- fue lo único que menciono Yellow antes de seguirla y por tanto llevar a los demás tras ella: era la sanadora del equipo, necesitaba protección.

Una vez terminada la carrera se encontraron en medio de la batalla, de cinco soldados del orfanato solo quedaban dos en pie, y una chica usaba su magia, principalmente con el elemento fuego para mantenerlos a raya. Los recién llegados se unieron a la batalla; Yellow se acerco a los soldados del orfanato siendo escoltada por Diamond y Blue, Whitney se elevo montada en Harry y uso su ballesta desde los cielos, Ruby se mantenía a cierta distancia usando su arco, Sapphire se esquivaba golpes y los devolvía con rapidez, a la vez que se aseguraba que no se avanzase mucho hacia el arquero y por último Platina hacía gala de un elegante y fluido modo de usar la lanza, pero no por eso dejaba de ser intimidante. La batalla se extendió por un tiempo y se vieron en la obligación de acabar con todos; ni acorralados los últimos dejaron de atacar. Ya completamente en calma, Yellow curaba las heridas de los soldados y sus compañeros, de los soldados hubo uno que no pudo salvar, en cuanto a sus compañeros de grupo las lesiones eran leves pero debían ser atendidas y como en los ataques de los bandidos, Sapphire no tenía un rasguño, solo suciedad.

-No para de sorprenderme… el que estés en medio de las peleas… y no te pase nada- menciono Yellow -¿Cómo lo haces?

-Práctica, pura práctica.

-No son humanos- la voz de la chica que estaba usando magia para defender el orfanato atrajo la atención de todos y vieron como a uno de los "soldados" enemigos al sacarles el yelmo se evaporaba rápidamente, desvió su mirada a los que habían llegado en su ayuda -Debo agradecerles lo que hicieron, pasen adentro, quiero conversar algunas cosas con ustedes y ahí estaremos cómodos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Entraron al edificio y se dieron cuenta que no solo era un orfanato, sino que también era un hospital… razón más que suficiente para ser atacado en una guerra y a la vez explicaba el porqué de su ubicación; estaba estratégicamente ubicado para llevar a los heridos hay en caso de una batalla cerca de las fronteras Celey-Cupre. Se ubicaron en el comedor cerca de la cocina.

-Me presento, mi nombre es Crystal, lo niños me dicen Crys y este es un hospital-orfanato, trabajo aquí como cuidadora de los niños. Y sobre ustedes puedo decir que no son de por aquí, no intenten negarlo.

-Somos una banda unida y formada para buscar información respecto a las causas de guerra- Whitney solo se gano miradas reprobatorias.

-Espías- puntualizo Crys ignorando el cómo miraron a la princesa, pero por la calma que llevaba la maga… pensaron que no sería malo contarles algunas partes.

-Quizá- dijo Sapphire -con eso de allí fuera hemos descubierto algunas cosas.

-¿En serio?

-Por ahora- comenzó Blue -sabemos que ningún reino en concreto inicio la guerra, tenemos la teoría de que alguien más la inicio de manera externa ¿O quizás interna? puede que haya atacado su propia nación para disimular. En fin, lo de afuera nos mostró el medio, pues hasta donde sabemos no se encontraron cuerpos de las fuerzas que atacaban a los reinos, solo las bajas de soldados de los mismos.

-No es una mala suposición, hace bastante que he tratado de salir a investigar, pero no es seguro ir sola… ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? realmente quiero aprender más de esto.

-Primero aclárame porque dijiste que no eran humanos- menciono Platina.

-Muy simple, si hubiese sido un humano tras evaporarse, su esencia se habría liberado… como maga puedo sentir esa energía, pero cuando desapareció su esencia no estaba. Pregúntenle a su curandera.

-Es… cierto. Yo también puedo sentirlas y es por eso que me detuve antes de que el soldado dejase de respirar… ya no sentí su esencia, abandono su cuerpo antes de que este dejara de funcionar.

-Bien entonces te vienes con nosotros Crystal- exclamo Ruby.

-Cálmate- el chico recibió un sartenazo en la cabeza, produciendo un bonito sonido al odio de Sapphire -¿me regalan una de estas?- pregunto a una de las cocineras, la cual asintió -Gracias.

-Pero ¿no te necesitan aquí?- retomo Dia la conversación con Crystal -¿No te extrañaran los niños?

-Los niños me quieren mucho, pero saben cuánto deseo saber de esto. Y hay suficiente personal dispuesto a estar con ellos.

-Bien, ahora que yo soy la líder, lo permito- dijo Blue intentando poner una expresión ruda.

-Como vieron afuera, les puedo ayudar con mi uso de la magia, pero yo no sé nada sobre ustedes.

-Toma, en este papel están nuestras "habilidades", nombres y a quien menciones levantara la mano.

-Ruby… ¿cuándo hiciste eso?- le pregunto Yellow.

-Me aburría en mi turno de guardia.

-¿Blue?- la castaña levanto su mano -uso de dagas y amiga de lo ajeno.

-¿De verdad escribiste eso?

-Es bueno saberlo- la maga simplemente siguió -Diamond, hachas ligeras y estrategia defensiva- el aludido asintió, no tenía nada en contra de eso -Whitney, uso de ballesta y un poco de lanza, monta un ¿unicornio?

-No me importa lo que digas Harry es un unicornio.

-Bien…- "¿Sabe que no existen?" -Ruby, arquero persistente…

-E idiota.

-No es cierto.

-Ruby, Sapphire, calmados, se pelean más tarde- controlo la auto denominada líder.

-Platina, uso de armas de asta y velocidad de huida.

-¿Me viste cara de cobarde?

-No, solo que no se me ocurría algo más para ti.

-Voy entendiendo, creo…

-Tranquila Crystal tómalo con calma- Y con las palabras de Dia prosiguió su lectura.

-Yellow, curandera y engaño de ternura.

-Yo no soy tierna.

-Pero mira esa expresión- rebatió Ruby -Blue di que no se ve tierna.

-No se ve tierna.

-De manera que te lo creas.

-… No puedo.

-Y Sapphire, espadas ligeras… creo que mejor lo dejo hasta ahí.

-Gracias por evitarme una discusión con ella- le susurro Ruby.

-Cambiando el tema ¿Dormiremos aquí?- pregunto Dia en un tono un tanto infantil.

-No puedes ser así- le dijo Platina en un pequeño regaño.

-¡Por supuesto!- el tono infantil había convencido a Crystal -ya es tarde y es peligroso fuera, síganme sus camas están por aquí.

-¿Camas? ¡Si!- exclamo Dia -Hace días que no duermo en una.

-Ya me estaba cansando de dormir siempre en el piso, ¡Soy una princesa! ¿Les queda claro?

-¿Princesa?… díganme que no es cierto.

-Por favor, debes sentirte honrada, tú princesa dormirá bajo tu mismo techo, aun así llámame Whitney- Crystal estaba nerviosa, los rumores de la princesa de sus tierras, Whitney, no eran los mejores, decidió seguir con su explicación y evitar tocar el tema otra vez… además de obedecer.

-Bien, por este pasillo al fondo hay duchas para los que quieran bañarse, en cuanto a las camas; los hombres a la derecha las mujeres a la izquierda. En caso de cualquier otra duda estaré fuera practicando mi magia.

Crystal como dijo salió del edificio, mientras que los demás se dividieron; Sapphire y Dia se habían colado entre los niños y estaban disfrutando de un banquete, Whitney había decidido tomar una ducha al igual que Blue, Yellow se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente, Platina hablaba con los soldados a la vez que les entregaba un papel en el que, a su nombre, se solicitaban refuerzos para el orfanato, mientras que Ruby esperaba su turno para bañarse.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Transcurrieron las horas y la noche calló, los jóvenes del equipo azul se hallaban reunidos en la habitación de las chicas, solo el muchacho de ojos rojos no estaba presente en ese minuto; se le pidió traer a Crys, después de todo era una nueva incorporación al equipo.

-¡Por favor!- oyó la voz de Crystal desde una habitación y se acerco para oír mejor -mandaran refuerzos para la protección de este lugar.

-Pero eres importante aquí- era la voz de un hombre que Ruby identifico como el dirigente del hospital-orfanato.

-Es mi decisión.

-No tenemos a nadie más que tu.

-Deme dos días, encontrare alguien que me reemplace.

-Como quieras.

Crystal salió de la oficina suspirando, llevaba media hora hay dentro; el hombre era extremadamente terco y sabía de antemano que no la dejaría irse con facilidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ruby.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- le pregunto con tristeza.

-Perdón… yo no… no fue mi intención.

-No importa Ruby- le corto los balbuceos al mencionado -de todos modos tengo que decírselos para pedirles un favor.

-Eso depende ¿Qué clase de favor?

-No me dejaran marcharme sin un reemplazante… pero conozco a alguien que estaría feliz con el trabajo, vive en un pueblo cercano, esta a unas horas de aquí, necesito que me acompañen, pero algunos deberán quedarse como garantía de que regresare.

-Bien, está bien, aremos lo que podamos.

-¿Lo que puedan? ¡Eso no es suficiente!

-Claro, lo lograremos, traeremos a tu remplazo- respondió nervioso por la sorpresiva agresividad de la chica.

-Gracias.

Caminaron por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación donde estaban los demás para informarlos de que debían salir ya, Ruby verifico la hora; 22:07 y entraron con el chico hablando rápidamente.

-Whitney, Sapphire y Yellow, prepárense saldremos en una misión.

-¿Qué tiene el universo en contra de dejarme dormir?- pregunto Sapphire, al parecer se quedo dormida esperando.

-Es importante, debemos acompañar a Crys y encontrar a alguien que le remplace acá en el orfanato.

-Déjalos descansar, es como si estuvieran a punto de estallar en frustración por no poder dormir, partimos mañana- le menciono Crystal, la excepción seria Dia que no se venía hay dentro, él estaba cómodamente dormido en su cama.

-Vamos que Crys tiene a alguien en mente, será sencillo- insistió el chico ignorando a la maga.

-Yo tengo sueñito- Yellow aun adormilada y que no se había movido en toda la tarde, trato de evitar la salida.

-Es la primera vez que duermo en una cama después de largos once días.

-Eso es tu culpa Whitney, en fin haremos esto: viajaremos ahora, llegaremos allá, nos quedaremos en una posada y traeremos al remplazo ¿Bien?

-Me niego- menciono Sapphire haciendo una especie de berrinche.

-Las camas de las posadas son más cómodas- menciono Blue, que solo quería un poco de silencio para lograr dormir.

-Andando- soltó Whitney como si fuese una orden y preparando únicamente su parte del equipaje.

-Entonces la garantía serán Blue, Diamond y Platina- menciono por lo bajo Crys, no quería la escucharan; de esa manera sonaría muy feo.

La chicas mencionadas, exceptuando a Whitney preparaban sus cosas para la salida; no era buena idea contradecir a la princesa, Crystal fue por sus cosas a la vez que Ruby, buscaba las suyas en su cuarto, donde Dia dormía plácidamente… pensó en que quizás podría ser cruel y despertarlo para avisarle de que saldrían, pero ¿y si se molestaba, realmente se molestaba? no lo conocía molesto y prefería mantenerse con la duda. Los cinco se reunieron afuera del recinto, la princesa trajo a su pegaso, el cual, al parecer, sabia sobrevivir por su cuenta y, sin aparente líder, Crystal indico el camino que debían seguir en un mapa que portaba, mapa que agradecieron fuese de todo el continente.

Con la ruta ya trazada, le siguieron sin queja alguna; dos porque querían dormir pronto, una porque tenía claro que su sentido de la orientación era pésimo, pero no lo recocería y el último porque sabía que aunque diera buenos argumentos, la castaña, que se encontraba semi-dormida caminado, le llevaría la contraria y terminarían ambos siendo ignorados. Simplemente se movían hacia el este con prisa para poder dormir en la posada…

* * *

Mi memoria a muerto por lo que no tengo claro que escribí xD y en realidad solo quiero dormir, ser un oso e invernar… quiero ser un oso D': en fin, algún día seré un oso o una zanahoria, mientras disfrutare ser yo. Comentarios: los que sean, todo sirve, incluso si se hace referencia a mi posible falta de juicio o.O ñe, ya nadie es normal da igual.


	5. Una Travesía Estúpida

Oh por Dios, no se como sobreviví a una segunda bomba, supongo que lo importante es que aun existo XD. Veamos, es entendible que se quiera saber del equipo de Amber, que lo mande al norte, pero comunico que (por si no se ha notado) de momento la historia se va centrando en lo sucedido alrededor de solo algunos personajes y eso tiene su razón, no quiero adelantar mucho, por lo que la explicación queda hasta hay ^^U.

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

05 Una Travesía Estúpida.

* * *

La noche reinaba y tal y como les había dicho Crystal el camino no era muy largo, una hora, quizás unos minutos más y ya podían divisar el pueblo a lo lejos o al menos Whitney lo veía desde las alturas con su pegaso, la vegetación se hacia un tanto más escasa ahora que abandonaban el bosque que estaba en su ruta y se adentraban en terrenos urbanizados, pero Harry se removió inquieto, haciéndola mirar con atención en diversas direcciones, al oeste diviso algo e inmediatamente bajo a advertir del peligro.

-Viene un ejército enemigo.

-¿De esas cosas sin alma?- fue la pregunta inmediata de Crystal, que a esas alturas era la más despierta.

-Exacto- volvió a elevarse -¡Deben ser unos quince!- se oyó desde las alturas.

-Que flojera- menciono la castaña por lo bajo, la falta de sueño hacia mella en ella, pero trato de simular -Podemos con ellos.

-Solo si no llegan refuerzos- la voz de la rubia se hizo presente tras un ligero bostezo.

-…- el único chico lo pensó por un momento antes de llegar a una resolución -Hay que huir como cobardes- la atención de las chicas se centro en él y en sus miradas solo pudo leer un remarcado: "Cobarde".

-Emm… nos escondemos en los alrededores y haremos un ataque sorpresa- Dijo Crystal tomando el control de la situación.

Así lo hicieron, se ubicaron y esperaron, el enemigo no tardo en aparecer. Crystal usaba su magia, tomando esta vez como elemento principal los truenos, para repeler al enemigo, Sapphire se hallaba en medio del combate repartiendo estocadas a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Whitney atacaba en picada con Harry y Ruby se mantenía oculto en un árbol cercano usando su arco, Yellow se hallaba los pies del mismo árbol, oculta. La batalla transcurría y sin mucha dificultad los soldados sin alma caían, al poco tiempo solo quedaba uno… una sombra cayó sobre él provocando que las chicas en combate directo se apartaran y las personas apartadas acortaran un poco la distancia: una quimera de tres cabezas (águila a la derecha, león al centro y un tiranosaurio a la izquierda) se irguió frente a ellos, su tamaño era muy parecido al del pegaso quizás un tanto más pequeño, el soldado de hallaba bajo una de sus patas delanteras. La postura erguida de la quimera cambio; atacaría, alzo su garra pero se detuvo al cruzar la mirada con una de sus presas, un simple contacto con unos ojos verdosos y la unión estaba hecha, volvió a la posición erguida…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ruby extrañado mirando con cautela a la bestia.

-… Bajen las armas- dijo Crystal en un tono que no admitía replicas -No nos dañara, a menos que Yellow se lo ordene.

-¿Ah? Disculpa pero no te entiendo.

-Whitney es simple… para los que sabemos de magia. En fin las quimeras son criaturas mágicas y antes de que pregunte alguien: los animales mutados o en exposición constante a la magia también pasan a serlo.

-Ni siquiera lo había pensado- le dijo Sapphire.

-Como sea, el punto es que si una criatura mágica y un usuario de la magia cruzan una mirada y resultan tener esencias similares se establece una unión ente ambos.

-… Te… Tengo una quimera…- comenzó a balbucear Yellow acercándose a su, ya proclamada quimera -y es mía… y vuela, y ataca y… y… y… se llamara Sincoroso- al tener un asignado un nombre la quimera soltó una especie de ronroneo.

-¿Sincoroso? pero es una quimera- cuestiono la princesa.

-Que sea una quimera… no implica que necesariamente sea hembra.

-Mírala- le comenzó a comentar Ruby -Es pequeña como tú, demás que puedes montarla.

-No soy tan pequeña como para eso- la voz nerviosa de Yellow no hizo desistir al chico de subirla sobre la quimera.

-¿Ves? si puedes, según lo que he leído, ahora tu eres la única que la controla, así que pídele que vuele.

-¿Có… cómo hago eso? ¿Pensando?- la voz de la rubia se apagaba más en cada segundo; no era costumbre de ella ser el centro de atención.

-Deja tu mente en blanco, como cuando sanas a las personas- recito Crystal con un tono monótono como si repitiera la misma lección por quizá cuanta vez consecutiva.

-¿Cómo cuando uso mi magia?- Yellow cerró los ojos y su expresión se volvió serena a la vez que la quimera se elevaba por los cielos.

-Bien, ahora debes regular tus emociones y pensamientos- Tratando de seguir la indicación dada, Yellow solo logro volver de pique al suelo, con más exactitud, sobre el pegaso de Whitney.

-¡Cuidado con mi unicornio; es sagrado!

-Sera mejor que sigamos, en algún momento lo lograras Yellow.

Una vez retomado el control de la situación, cortesía de Crystal, avanzaron el corto trecho que les faltaba para llegar al pueblo, el viaje les había tardado hora y media; eran casi las 23:43, por lo que llegaron a la posada donde Crys, por ser quien los había arrastrado hasta allí, pago las habitaciones que usarían y comunico que tanto Harry como Sincoroso debían estar fuera. Cada uno se marcho a su habitación, mañana seguirían con la misión.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El orfanato había amanecido y los residentes del mismo también, los tres encargados del cuidado del orfanato se hallaban desayunando, esto se vio interrumpido por un niño de aparentemente no más de once años.

-Hey, ustedes- los tres se voltearon a verlo -¿Han visto a Crys?

-Tranquilo pequeño- le contesto Blue en un tono un tanto maternal, mientras el otro solo le miro molesto -Volverá pronto, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Pero a ella le tocaba el aseo del comedor hoy… me dejo el trabajo a mi… ya me debe dos.

-¿Disculpa? niño no te entiendo.

-Primero: no me digas niño- la oración iba cargada con molestia -porque no lo soy. Segundo: a Crys le tocaba el aseo y porque no está lo tendré que hacer yo.

-¿Trabajas aquí?- pregunto Dia un poco interesado.

-Sí, me viene a trabajar aquí para ayudar a estos niños… pero es agotador.

-Pues te tengo noticias, después de que Crystal vuelva se va con nosotros- le comunico Blue.

-Entonces supongo que yo también…

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer aquí?- menciono Platina.

-Si… pero pregúntale a cualquiera por Emerald; nadie tiene idea de que yo trabajo aquí. Aparte tengo favores que cobrarle a Crys y me está instruyendo en el uso de la magia.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sus ojos cristalinos se abrieron, tardo un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la luz y cuando lo hizo busco un reloj… 10:47 "Seguramente Rald me está supliendo" cerró los ojos nuevamente y en pocos segundos reacciono; no estaba en el orfanato se encontraba en el pueblo del este buscando quien la reemplazase para comenzar a viajar con los otros jóvenes de su edad, cayó en ese pequeño detalle y se levanto presurosa, seguramente si no los despertaba ni se moverían. Puerta por puerta busco a sus acompañantes y, aunque recibió escusas e insultos de parte de algunos, salieron al pueblo el cual se veía bastante pintoresco, la gente vestía de manera sencilla; ropa de lino en su mayoría celeste por ser el color típico de la nación. Caminaron por la calle principal y en los alrededores de la plaza principal se hallaba una botica, entraron siguiendo a Crys.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- fue lo primero que escucharon al entrar, Crys no tardo en responder.

-Erika, ya ni reconoces a la gente, que desconsiderada- un tono falso de molestia se hizo presente, la boticaria miro un momento a quien le hablaba, hasta que con sorpresa le reconoció.

-¡Crys! ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-Bien, pero te traigo noticias: me voy de viaje y el orfanato requiere personal.

-Me encantaría ir y lo sabes- Crys asintió -pero tengo un problema de cuentas- salto del mostrador y se acerco a Crys con un libro -Si puedes ayudarme con eso… veras, me debe 60 monedas de oro.

-¡60 monedas de oro!- la exclamación salió coordinada de parte de tres individuos; Yellow, Crystal y Rubí.

-Excelente- dijo con sarcasmo Sapphire ¿qué clase de persona pagaría eso en un día?

-Pero si eso no es nada- la princesa era la única inmutable.

-Tú eres una princesa- le susurro por lo bajo la castaña -por lo que eres multi-multi-multi trillonaria.

-Volviendo al punto- retomo el ritmo de platica la boticaria -Encuentren a Eusine… yo no me atrevo a ir a cobrarle. Vive tres casas a la izquierda de aquí, luego doblan a la derecha y llegaran…

-Andando entonces- irrumpió Sapphire con prisa.

-Llegaran a la plaza de los caídos- Erika siguió como si la interrupción jamás hubiese ocurrido -luego siguen doce casas en dirección al Sol y encontraran la montaña más alta de la zona; en su cima esta la casa de Eusine.

Después de salir de la botica, aparentando calma, soltaron unas cuantas maldiciones; si bien se entendían las indicaciones había algo que no les cuadraba: "dirección al Sol", eso era relativo, dependía de la hora, en fin se guiaron por las complicadas instrucciones de Erika, tardaron alrededor de treinta minutos en llegar al pie de la montaña y otros treinta para subir a la cumbre… la casa de la montaña era hermosa, pero solo se dispusieron a tocar la puerta, Whitney iba a tocar pero un cartel llamo la atención de todos, estaba pegado en la puerta y decía: "Vuelvo a las 12:00" y eran alrededor de las 11:00, así que se sentaron frente a la puerta a esperar, la única que no lo hacía era Yellow, que por presión de Crys, intentaba mejorar el cómo montar a Sincoroso.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Una hora y tres minutos habían transcurrido y el denominado Eusine no aparecía.

-¡Mentiroso! lleva tres minutos de retraso ¿cómo se atreve?- Ruby caminaba en círculos desde que el reloj que portaba había indicado las 12:01, durante ese tiempo solo alegaba que la puntualidad era importante, de que el chico que esperaban era un desconsiderado… muchas cosas que seguramente el aludido no querría oír. Vieron a un chico acercarse después de un tiempo, Ruby lo detuvo con la intención de que nadie más perdiera su tiempo esperando -No está, ese sujeto es lo más impuntual que he conocido y ni lo conozco.

-Si vas ofenderme, mírame a la cara y deja esos gestos de niña- hay estaba quien los había hecho esperar y no miraba con mucha amabilidad a Ruby.

-Entonces tu eres Eusine- concluyo Crys con rapidez a la vez que evitaba que Ruby lo reprochara.

-Creo que es un poco obvio- le hablo el chico en un tono presumido -Como sea ¿Qué quieren?

-Tienes una deuda con Erika y venimos a cobrarte.

-Pues tenemos un problema, les daría las 60 monedas, pero para hacerlo tengo que vender una guadaña, tengo muchos compradores pero… la preste y aun no me la han devuelto. Les agradecerían que fueran a buscarla, como ustedes necesitan el dinero pues…

-Entendemos tu punto- menciono Sapphire un tanto harta por la presunción del chico.

-Bien, el hombre al que se la preste vive en la primera casa de la entrada oeste del pueblo, suerte- les dijo mientras los sacaba de la entrada a su casa… cuesta abajo y al lugar más alejado de la montaña, seria agotador… al menos para los tres que iban a pie.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Los jóvenes se apresuraron en llegar a la casa para tener todo listo antes del atardecer, pero al llegar se hallaron con un pequeño "bache".

-Les daré la guadaña si me traen un huevo hervido en las aguas termales del norte de Celey.

-¡¿Como rayos pretendes que consigamos uno aquí?!- estallo rápidamente Sapphire.

-¡Averígüenlo! pero se dice que Erika, la de la botica, tiene uno… si me lo consiguen les daré la guadaña- Y con eso les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Genial! tanto esfuerzo para volver al inicio.

-Whitney… no deberías quejarte, a ti te lleva Harry… y a mi Sincoroso.

Resignados volvieron al local de Erika donde esta los recibió con una sonrisa y una pregunta.

-Hola, ¿consiguieron las monedas que necesitaba?

-Casi- mintió Crystal -para poder conseguirlo necesitamos un huevo hervido en las aguas termales del norte de Celey, oímos que tienes uno.

-Sí, aquí esta- dijo sacándolo de un aparador -pero no puedo dárselos, es valioso, solo se los puedo vender en 5 monedas de oro, es demasiado barato, pero bueno…

-¿5?- pregunto Whitney extrañada -te doy 100 por él- dijo mientras enseñaba una bolsa con las monedas.

-¡¿100?!- fue la pregunta compartida por sus compañeros de viaje, los jóvenes comenzaron a entender el porqué su padre la había dejado en el calabozo del castillo.

-¿No les parece? está bien 120- agrego más monedas a la bolsa.

-Whitney…- menciono temerosa Yellow -para regatear no debes poner un precio mayor al que ya está.

-Para mi está bien, no es necesario cambiarlo- interrumpió Erika, jamás hubiera vendido el huevo por esa cantidad, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión.

-Bien, aquí lo tienes- le entrego el dinero a la sonriente boticaria y esta le paso el huevo -¡Vayámonos rápido ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, al menos quiero dormir a una hora decente hoy!

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir todos?- Sapphire prefería quedarse hay, después de todo los demás volverían a ese lugar.

-Porque somos un equipo y porque yo quiero que me sigas- Antes de que la chica protestara Ruby ya la estaba empujando hacia la casa indicada.

Llegaron a la casa del hombre que tenia la guadaña y con gusto la intercambio por el huevo y corrieron en dirección a la casa de Eusine… ya eran aproximadamente las 13:15, y la subida les tomo nuevamente media hora; 13:45 una vez arriba tocaron la puerta de la casa de Eusine, este les abrió y el equipo entro con propiedad a la casa de chico de cabello castaño.

-Se tardaron demasiado.

-Recuerda que tenemos que escalar una montaña enorme para llegar hasta aquí, además nos costaste 120 monedas de oro- le respondió una tanto enojada Crystal.

-¿Y no pudieron simplemente pagar mi deuda de 60 monedas?- una fuerte palmada se escucho; fue Sapphire que estrello su palma en su frente.

-Laguna mental…- soltó Ruby molesto -no se nos ocurrió antes.

-Pero si…- Yellow le hizo gestos para que mantuviera la boca cerrada a Whitney, mientras que Crys le dirigía una mirada que decía "Te callas o te callo"

-Ya da igual, les debo una, acompáñeme a pagar, en el camino entregare la guadaña y me darán el dinero.

Se movieron a un ritmo pausado y como dijo Eusine paso a una casa, vendió la guadaña a 80 monedas de oro y durante el trayecto a la botica, trayecto que ya conocían de memoria, Sapphire acuso a Eusine de estafador, que la guadaña solo valía 40, este solo respondió con arrogancia que eran negocios y que eso se solía hacer, la chica tuvo que ser sostenida por sus compañeros para que Eusine llegara vivo a pagar la deuda y se pudieran ir…

-Eusine, tanto tiempo- menciono Erika al verlo entrar junto a los demás.

-Perdóname por no venir antes- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Se que eres un hombre ocupado.

-No hay escusa para no haber venido a verte, pero como no tenía el dinero no me atrevía a venir.

-No era necesario que me pagaras… solo extrañaba tus visitas- Esa frase provoco que una frase flotara en la mente del resto: "¿Y para eso hicimos esta enorme estupidez?" -Bien, como ya arregle este asunto no me molesta ir con ustedes.

-¿Te irás?

-Sí, el puesto que quería en el orfanato está disponible.

-Pues me voy con ustedes, iré a dejarte al orfanato y luego acompañare a estas chicas.

-¡Oye! ¡Soy hombre!

-Bien, a estas chicas y a Ruby.

Partieron en cuanto pudieron, tardarían bastante por dos factores; el cansancio y el proteger a Erika, esa tarea se la auto asigno Eusine, que, aunque no lo parecía, era un mago muy diestro.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En las afueras del orfanato, al mismo tiempo en que sus compañeros comenzaban el viaje de vuelta, dos personas se encontraban sentadas en una especie de banca, al parecer llevaban un tiempo conversando.

-Hasta el momento todo lo que se de ti es que te enlistaste en el ejercito de la liga… quisiera saber por qué.

-No hay mucho que contar- le respondió el chico de ojos azules con su sonrisa característica -un amigo mío se enlistó porque su padre se lo sugirió y yo no lo iba a dejar solo. Pero fue una lástima que termináramos en equipos separados, él ahora debe estar por Anthyra…

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?- El tono de ella no variaba pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar su interés en la conversación.

-No me arrepiento, he conocido personas interesantes por eso…- el chico hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar -se que puede ser una descortesía, pero quisiera saber de ti… de… de antes de que terminaras en medio de la milicia.

-Esos recuerdos están algo borrosos, pero haré el intento…- alzo la mirada antes de continuar -Recuerdo que cuando tenía once, pasaba mucho tiempo con Whitney… pero era una relación de igual a igual. Eso cambio con la muerte de mi padre, nunca supe cómo fue exactamente y creo que lo agradezco, el punto es que desde ese día Whitney, por influencia del rey, comenzó a tratarme diferente y por esa época me involucraron en los asuntos militares… tuve que aprender a defenderme sola; mi padre ya no estaba y mi madre murió a una edad temprana. Maldije mucho tiempo mi suerte, pero lo acepte… aunque ahora que estamos con ustedes Whitney está volviendo a ser como era antes.

-Se que no es mucho… pero yo la protegeré, señorita Platina- el rostro de la chica tomo matices de sorpresa -¿Pasa algo malo?

-No- su rostro volvió a ser el inmutable de siempre, pero con una diferencia; una pequeña sonrisa -Solo que hacía mucho que nadie se refería a mí de esa forma Dia.

* * *

Emmm… fuck O_o por si no se noto; lo absurdo que les hice hacer pues… lo considero mi desquite por las vueltas estúpidas de los juegos RPG que normalmente te hacen hacer (no solo por los de Pokémon, es por muuuuchos más). Y pues, lo del final… no se que pensar de mi (creo que debo prestar más atención en clase en vez de llenar mi cuaderno de… ¿en qué hora fue?, bueno en vez de llenar mis cuadernos con esta historia :S) Comentarios: se agradecen, todo sirve, todo ayuda y lo que no se entienda se puede preguntar (siempre y cuando no se me haga adelantar la trama :D)


	6. Camino al Castillo Cúprico

¡Yes! me protegí de la explosión con mi celular Nokia, no lo suelto más XD. Ahora a centrarme un poco, si, puse un ligero Commoner, porque pienso que se apega más a lo que es la "ambientación de época", pero aun no me decido si sera Commoner o Haughty, de hecho… si están dispuestos a comentar se hace a votación, si no a mi propio criterio que es muy maldito :3.

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

06 Camino al Castillo Cúprico.

* * *

Siete personas entraron al orfanato y dos de ellas de dirigieron directamente al despacho del jefe del lugar, mientras el resto procedía a explicar a sus demás compañeros su viaje al pueblo, al poco tiempo Crys volvió con ellos e informo que Erika tenia asuntos que discutir con el jefe…

-¿Algo más que decir?

-Veraz…- comenzó Blue -un amigo tuyo se coló al viaje, dice que se llama Emerald.

-¿Rald?… claro, todavía tengo cosas que enseñarle de la magia… lo que me recuerda que tengo que ir a practicar con él.

-¿Puedo ir?- pregunto Eusine -yo también quiero practicar.

-Supongo- dijo entre risas -pero tu magia y la mía son diferentes.

-Pero podemos hacer un duelo de magia.

-¿Un duelo? genial yo quiero verlo- irrumpió Whitney a la vez que comenzaba a apresurar a los magos.

-Supongo que será algo interesante de ver…- menciono Blue siguiéndolos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya afuera Crystal hablo con Rald para poder efectuar el duelo con Eusine además de confirmar que los acompañaría en el viaje. Una vez decidido ambos usuarios de la magia se ubicaron uno frente a otro a una distancia prudente.

-Partiré con llamas- dijo Crys a la vez que en sus manos surgían un par de flamas que se unían para formar una espada carbonizada, pero no por eso menos peligrosa.

-Yo usare una mezcla entonces- de la mano derecha de Eusine salieron varias luces de colores que al unirse formaron un estoque muy fino.

-¡Esa parece arma de niña!- se oyó un grito de Whitney.

-Yo la conjure ¡Y yo le doy la forma que quiera!

-¡Perdedor!- le grito Blue ahora, al parecer las chicas estaban aliadas contra él.

-Pero aun no empezamos- a la vez que Eusine decía esto la espada de Crystal le rozo la camisa provocando una pequeña flama en la misma.

-¡Perdedor!- se burlaban las espectadoras.

Tras eso Eusine, al igual que la maga, comenzó a enfocarse en el combate, ambas armas producían choques de energía cuando eran usadas, en un momento el mago retrocedió y lanzo su estoque al cielo, en donde este volvió a ser energía y creo fuertes corrientes de viento que mantenían a Crystal alejada, esta recupero la energía usada en la invocación de la espada carbonizada y aprovechando el viento creado por Eusine, con su magia comenzó a crear una muralla de fuego al costado del chico, la cual rápidamente creció por el fuerte viento, el mago se alejo y elimino las corrientes de aire a la vez que contraatacaba con múltiples truenos, Crys comenzó a girar sus brazos y creó un potente tornado de absorbía los truenos, Eusine en respuesta utilizo otro tornado, pero con chispas saliendo de su interior, fue tan poderoso que destruyo el tornado de Crys y siguió en dirección a la chica, al ver esto Eusine se giro hacia las espectadoras.

-¿Vieron chicas? ¡Gane!

De la nada una ola de agua tumbo a Eusine dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¿Decías?- le dijo Blue con burla.

-Nunca te vayas sin asegurarte de que tu enemigo a caído- acompaño Crystal las burlas de Blue.

-¡Exijo la revancha…!

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

-Pero…

-No es no.

El chico entro resignado al edificio seguido por las chicas que aun se burlaban de él, a la vez que Crystal se quedaba con Emerald para su práctica, Whitney siguió hostigando a Eusine por un tiempo, mientras que Blue se distrajo viendo a los otros compañeros de ella… "Realmente somos una combinación extraña"… decidió mantenerse al margen. Con esa decisión tomada fue a cenar antes de dormir, al otro día continuarían con su investigación, debía descansar.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Al día siguiente, aproximadamente a la 9:30, se podía observar a los niños en las ventanas realizando una despedida para su querida Crystal que no era solo su cuidadora, sino que también era su protectora. Los diez jóvenes, junto al pegaso y la quimera, continuaron su camino a Cupre, habían avanzado muchas horas ya eran las 19:26, cuando se rompió el aparente silencio…

-Tranquila Crys- le dijo Blue al ver una expresión que denotaba tristeza -estarán bien, ahora solo debemos dirigirnos al Castillo Cúprico.

-Creo que serán unos ocho días de viaje desde nuestra posición- menciono la maga observando el mapa.

-Y luego nos encontraremos con nuestros compañeros- expreso Diamond con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Hay más?!- la exclamación salió coordinada de los tres nuevos integrantes.

-Solo espero que no sean como él- dijo Eusine apuntando a Ruby.

-Tranquilos- menciono Sapphire con calma -los demás son relativamente normales… pero si los comparan con él- al tiempo que lo decía apuntaba a Ruby -son completamente normales.

-¡Apuntar es feo!- Ruby trato de hacer entender que escuchaba.

-¡¿Cómo es que escuchas las cosas a tanta distancia?!- pregunto Crystal dándose cuenta de la gran distancia que los separaba.

-¡Tengo hiperprosexia!

-Es todavía peor cuando tiene nombre- dijo Whitney negando con la cabeza.

-Tranquila Eusine te cuida- dijo el chico acercándose a la princesa y su "unicornio".

-… No me gusta tu nombre… ¡Todos reúnanse aquí!

Los otros chicos caminaron y se reunieron alrededor de Whitney y Eusine, para ver que quería la chica… quizá solo quería que le sacaran la tierra de los zapatos por ella.

-¿Qué sucede Whitney?- Platina fue la primera en preguntar.

La mencionada se acerco a Sapphire y tomo su estoque, esta intento recuperarlo pero desistió por curiosidad de lo que Whitney haría… está con Harry se elevo a una pequeña distancia del suelo y mirando a Eusine dijo.

-Con esta espada proclamo que tu nombre ya no será Eusine, ya que es un nombre que no me gusta, de ahora en adelante serás…- miro un momento al horizonte -esperen un momento- se quedo pensando y después de rato hablo de nuevo -De ahora en adelante serás Minaki y si alguien osa cambiarte el nombre nuevamente, con esta misma espada lo asesinare.

-¿Te das cuenta que es mía y qué no podrás usarla siempre? además ¿Sabes usar mi estoque?

-Practicare- dijo al tiempo que se lo entregaba a su legitima dueña -no debe ser difícil para una princesa- antes de que se mencionara algo en cuanto a su posición Platina intervino.

-En teoría ya estamos en el reino de Cupre… no tienes jurisdicción aquí, por lo que el cambio de nombre es completamente invalido.

-Maldición, entonces sigues siendo Eusine.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Los ocho días presupuestados habían transcurrido, días en los cuales se les dio parte de la información a los nuevos y solo parte pues se omitieron cosas como que se movían a nombre de la liga, pues sería demasiado extraño que la princesa de Celey viajara con ellos por voluntad propia… Llegaron a la ciudad en la que habitaba el Rey de Cupre, pero al llegar hay…

-Esta desértico- fue la impresión de Platina.

-La ciudad está a medio destruir- dijo Diamond mientras avanzaban por el lugar.

-¡Ayuda!- se escucharon dos voces provenientes de una torre que se hallaba a su izquierda -¡Por favor que estamos atrapados!

Se dirigieron a la torre, que era bastante amplia, de donde provenían los gritos, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que las puertas estaban cerradas o más bien trancadas, que se encontraba en llamas y que los ocupantes estaban en la cima de la misma, observaron sus alrededores y vieron una pequeña entrada a lo que supusieron seria el sótano, rápidamente corrieron al interior dejando a Sincoroso y Harry fuera.

-¿A qué tonto se le ocurre subir para protegerse del fuego de un edificio en llamas?- gruño y critico Emerald -¡Se supone que debes bajar!

-Solo busquen como subir, tenemos que ayudarlos ¡Ya!

Con las palabras de Blue comenzaron a subir las escaleras, retrocediendo en varias ocasiones producto del fuego, entre ellos se oían frases esporádicas como "Nada por aquí", "Camino sin salida"… Solo Platina encontró algo en el suelo, pero por las prisas no se dedico a ver que era solo siguió avanzando para no quedar atrás, en un momento llegaron a lo que podían llamar la cocina del lugar…

-Que rico ¿A qué huele?- pregunto con deleite Diamond.

-A carne asada así que muévete si no quieres terminar igual- le respondió Eusine.

-Podríamos coger un poco de la comida del lugar y así no comprarla.

-Blue… siempre con el interés por delante- le dijo Ruby con un tono reprobatorio.

-Mi mamá decía que soy tierna- trato de cambiar el tema.

-¡Tú no eres tierna!- el chico apunto a Yellow -¡Ella es tierna!

-Yo no soy tierna…

-¿Realmente quieren discutirlo ahora?- les reprendió Crystal.

-¡Gente, la escalera de acá aun esta firme!- les grito Sapphire para que procedieran a seguirla.

Seguían subiendo, piso por piso, registrando habitaciones en caso de que fueran más personas las atrapadas en la torre, en una habitación Yellow cogió algo, no supo el porqué, solo lo cogió, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y siguió corriendo a la vez que oía a Blue gritarle a Ruby y Sapphire: "Corran ahora; peleen después". Al poco tiempo llegaron a una nueva escalera, pero frente a esta había una concentración de fuego flotando que parecía una pequeña bola, la cual de su mismo centro generaba más fuego y lo disparaba hacia los jóvenes.

-Eso debe ser el responsable del incendio- menciono Whitney.

-No me digas.

-Whitney, Sapphire manténganse alejadas, déjenlo a los que usamos magia, después de todo no tiene cuerpo; no le harán nada- les dijo Eusine.

-Yo me encargo de esta pelota en llamas- dijo Crystal a la vez que el enemigo era comprimido por agua que apago hasta su llama interna.

Subieron al piso siguiente, en donde solo se podía apreciar un gran salón, pero con un problema, estaba lleno de las llamadas "pelotas en llamas".

-Supongo que se los dejamos a los magos- menciono Platina retrocediendo junto a los demás, mientras los tres hechiceros usaban su magia para eliminar a los enemigos.

-Ni modo- dijo Diamond al aire mientras rebuscaba en su mochila -Aprovechare para comer- los demás le miraron mientras él comía un emparedado -¿Qué? no es como que pueda ayudar mucho.

-Que suerte que son débiles, no nos esforzamos demasiado.

-¡Tú no estás haciendo nada!- le reprocho Ruby a Sapphire.

-Mantener la calma mientras ocurre un combate frente a mis ojos es un trabajo agotador.

-¡Hey! ¡La escalera!- les grito Emerald desde el otro lado de la habitación que se hallaba ahora vacía.

Al llegar con los magos subieron la escalera y se hallaron con que los mismos enemigos del piso anterior se fusionaban y tomaban forma de diversos animales.

-Supongo que ahora si podemos intervenir.

-Si Platina, ahora tienen un cuerpo físico a pesar de las llamas- le dijo con calma Crys.

-Perfecto, déjenmelos a mí.

-Señorita espere que yo la acompaño.

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto la princesa al escuchar como Dia se refería a Platina.

-La llama así desde que ustedes volvieron al orfanato, pero ya averiguare que pasa.

-Blue… por favor… déjalo- le pidió Yellow; durante el entrenamiento ya había visto hasta que punto era capaz de llegar con tal de averiguar algo.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras, terminaron de ejecutar a las enemigos y el fuego había comenzado a desaparecer, avanzaron por el cuarto, pero decidieron dejar que Yellow sanara rápidamente las heridas que algunos traían…

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo- todos observaron a Whitney -¿No sería más fácil si yo vuelo con mi unicornio y les rescato?

-Subimos un sótano y quien sabe cuántos pisos- le dijo Blue con un tic en el ojo -¡Para que recién se te ocurra eso!

-Tranquila…- intento calmarla Yellow, al ver que no funcionaba solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa… -soy… soy una cosita tierna llamando la atención- el hecho de que ella misma dijese que era tierna llamo la atención de Blue provocando que olvidara lo que dijo la otra chica.

Subieron otro piso y por lo que observaron, era el último piso antes de la azotea de la torre y veía aparentemente vació, se separaron para recorrerlo, no hallaron mucho por lo que se encaminaron a la escalera final, al tocarla un circulo de fuego se formo en el suelo que separo a Sapphire de los demás, por ir al final de la fila, del centro del mismo surgió un hombre encapuchado, cubierto en flamas.

-Dificultad extra- Sapphire dijo esto e intento atacarlo con su estoque; simplemente lo atravesó, pero no consiguió hacerle daño.

-No puede ser… solo es vulnerable a la magia- menciono Yellow preocupada, pues los otros por más que intentaban entrar en el circulo o atacar desde fuera solo eran repelidos.

La impotencia se reflejaba en los rostros de los demás, Sapphire evadía los ataques de fuego de su contrincante, estoque en mano, buscando un punto débil, no quería creer en lo que Yellow había dicho, pero entre más buscaba más se convencía de que era la verdad, el enemigo había conseguido alcanzarla en varias ocasiones, producto de esto tenia diversas heridas, en un minuto se detuvo a la vez que su enemigo lo hacía, ella se hallaba de espaldas a sus compañeros, por lo que ellos no podían ver lo que ocurría; agua escurría por sus heridas sanándolas por completo, enfundo su arma…

-Si solo magia te daña…- el tono de voz de ella trasmitía cierta diversión -habrá que usar eso- sonrió.

En su mano izquierda se produjo una concentración de agua a la que dio forma de látigo para mantener a su oponente a la distancia. Los otros estaban perplejos, la castaña era más de lo que aparentaba… cada ataque de fuego era rápidamente anulado con agua a la vez que el ambiente se volvía más frió; Sapphire estaba congelando a su enemigo lentamente, hasta que ya fue definitivo, la llama interna del mismo se apago, la chica empujo la escultura de hielo que había quedado, inevitablemente esta quedo hecha pedazos, la esencia: inexistente… el fuego del edificio ceso.

-Que buena magia- aplaudió Crystal -pocos saben que en cuanto a la magia el opuesto natural del fuego no es el agua, sino el hielo.

-Eso es básico- contradijo Emerald.

-Si… claro… todos lo sabíamos…- se oyó de parte de los que no eran usuarios de la magia en algún sentido.

-Pero…- el tono de Crys era más serio -solo los elementales de agua pueden usar hielo; la forma más poderosa del agua.

-Lo que explicaría… porque nunca terminaste herida en los combates;- reflexiono Yellow -… te sanabas sola.

-¿Por qué no dijiste algo?- cuestiono Ruby -es una habilidad muy útil.

-¿Sabes lo que nos hacen a los elementales?- el chico solo negó con la cabeza -Nos buscan, persiguen y reclutan para los ejércitos, por la razón o la fuerza; somos sus armas secretas, por eso lo mantuve en secreto, además- el tono de voz de ella se cargo con tristeza -¿crees que expondría lo único que me conecta a mi madre tan fácil?

Un silencio pesado cayó en el ambiente; sin querer habían tocado un tema delicado y ver a Sapphire, en cierto modo, vulnerable era algo nuevo que no esperaban, pero había dos personas que se sentían peor que el resto: Whitney y Platina, ambas sabían que esa era una medida impuesta por ley en los reinos, una ley oculta para evitar rebeliones. Sapphire camino hasta la escalera antes de decir:

-Ni una palabra de esto, le prometí a papá que nadie se enteraría- los demás asintieron y la voz de ella cambio drásticamente -¡Andando que todavía no ayudamos a esos idiotas!- y subió las escaleras con los otros siguiéndola.

-… Que bipolaridad- fue el único comentario al respecto y salió de la boca de Ruby, antes de seguir.

Subieron las escaleras y allí, en la azotea, hallaron a los autores de los gritos; una chica y un chico.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! Nos salvaron de esas cosas.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Blue tomando actitud de mando.

-Yo soy Maryam y el es Tyler, músicos ambulantes, tocaríamos esta noche en un bar y nos hospedamos en una habitación de esta torre.

-Pero de repente- siguió Tyler -aparecieron esas bestias comandadas por un hombre, tratamos de combatirlos en los primeros pisos pero eran demasiados y para protegernos nos encerramos aquí.

-¿Los músicos saben luchar?- pregunto Dia de manera inocente.

-Mi guitarra es literalmente un hacha con cuerdas.

-Quiero una- dijo Whitney -¿Cuanto quieres?

-Yo soy cantante, pero siempre traigo esta guadaña conmigo- agrego Maryam que sabía que su compañero no vendería su guitarra por nada del mundo.

-¿Y qué paso con la gente de la ciudad?- cuestiono Platina.

-Huyeron al castillo, hace dos días que estamos aquí y en ese tiempo el tipo que ataco este lugar le hizo lo que ven a la cuidad- respondió señalando hacia abajo -y por eso mismo fue una alegría verlos pasar por aquí.

-¿Y que harán ahora?- intervino Eusine acercándose a los rescatados.

-Eusine viejo amigo, no nos dejes aquí- le dijo Tyler provocando una leve risa en la boca del mencionado.

-Todavía recuerdo al día en que llego un bardo hambriento pidiendo ayuda.

-Y tú me ayudaste, no había comido hace semanas, pero ahora con mi compañera tenemos una muy buena compañía musical.

-Como sea- se hizo escuchar Whitney -no podemos dejarlos aquí; es una ciudad fantasma.

-Significa que podemos buscar tesoros en las casas.

-Blue… ¿Eso no es robar?- le dijo Ruby apuntándola -ya te había dicho que no lo hicieras.

-Uno: no es robar pues estamos en un pueblo deshabitado.

-Cuidad.

-Lo que sea… Dos: no has dicho que no robe, es la primera vez que lo mencionas.

-Si lo hice.

-No lo hiciste- irrumpió Sapphire.

-Cállate Sapphire.

-Ruby… deja de pelear.

-¡No te metas Yellow!- le dijo Sapphire.

-¡No le grites a Yellow!- defendió Blue.

-¡Blue no le grites a Sapphire!- grito Ruby.

-Amigos, vamos a calmarnos- trato de pacificar Diamond.

-¡NO TE METAS DIA!- Exclamaron al unisonó Blue, Ruby y Sapphire.

-¡No le griten!- irrumpió Platina elevando la voz, provocando exasperación en Crystal.

-Platina, deja de gritarle a ellos por gritarle a Dia por tratar de calmarlos porque Ruby le grito a Blue que le grito a Sapphire porque Sapphire le grito a Yellow por meterse en la discusión.

-Crystal tu sí que sabes calmarlos a todos- le dijo Emerald al ver que los otros paraban los gritos.

-Entonces por lo que entendí- comenzó Maryam -tu eres Eusine, Sapphire, Ruby, Yellow, Blue, Dia, Platina y tu; Crystal…- al tiempo que nombraba apuntaba a los mencionados -¿y ustedes?

-Whitney, el placer es todo tuyo.

-Bieeeen ¿y tú eres?

-Emerald o simplemente Rald.

-Encantada de conocerte.

Y con ambos músicos con ellos comenzaron el camino al Castillo Cúprico…

* * *

Mi cerebro es un revoltijo de idioteces, sandeces, tonteras, etc, etc. No importa, me siento bien así ^^ ¿qué más? pues nada, lo del principio: si se quiere se decide entre Commoner o Haughty por votación o a mi criterio (porque la verdad me da igual). Y comentarios, repito: lo que sea ayuda y se agradece.


	7. La Breve Aparición de Virgo

Séptimo capítulo y, aunque es primavera acá hace frío D:… y eso (haciendo honor al tic chileno de las disertaciones XD o al menos es el que más escucho)

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

07 La Breve Aparición de Virgo.

* * *

En el camino al castillo, Yellow les enseño lo que había hallado en la torre; era una piedra extraña que brillaba en tonos rojizos, pero parecía que hubiese sido partida a la mitad, entonces Platina saco lo que ella había hallado; parecía ser la otra mitad de la piedra…

-Yo sé lo que es- hablo Crystal -es una piedra ancestral, hacía tiempo habían bestias poderosas, están habían sido creadas para defender las ciudades, por eso cuando el mundo entro en una era de paz la mayoría de estas criaturas desaparecieron o fueron transformadas en esas piedras, las cuales se dividieron dos y quien encontrase ambos pedazos se ganaría el respeto de la bestia.

-Como princesa yo merezco tener un guardaespaldas- diciendo esto tomo ambas piedras y las unió, una luz roja se hizo presente y entre toda esa iluminación surgió un ave majestuosa en llamas, esta soltó un graznido.

-Soy Fénix y seré tu guardián, como el pájaro legendario puedo renacer de mis propias cenizas… para ayudarte puedes usar mi magia como tuya o permitirme desenvolverme de manera completamente independiente a tu persona…

-Dame tu magia- dijo con impaciencia.

-¿Segura de que no quieres pensarlo?

-¡Qué me des tu magia!

Fénix se volvió energía y rodeo a Whitney hasta desaparecer… la expresión de la princesa expresaba sorpresa "Wow, la magia se siente genial" era su pensamiento hasta que voz de Fénix desde su interior la sobresalto: "Avisadme si llegas a cambiar de opinión"…

-No es justo- el tono de Sapphire era infantil -ella tiene un Fénix y un Pegaso.

-¡Unicornio!- le reprendió Whitney.

-Lo que sea, si encontramos otra de las piedras el guardián es mío.

-Sapphire, actúas como una niña pequeña- le dijo Ruby al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la nombrada y con esta la hacia negar al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo.

-Esto es todo, hora de ir al castillo y avisarles a los aldeanos que pueden salir- ordenó Blue, ignorando la posible discusión en camino de ese par.

Con la ayuda de Sincoroso y Harry bajaron de la torre sin dificultad, se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, lugar donde se hallaba al Castillo Cúprico, al llegar un guardia les cortó el paso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Whitney se acerco con calma al guardia.

-Solo queremos dos cosas: Uno, hallar a los ciudadanos y dos, diplomacia para con Cupre; vengo de Celey- el guardia la observo extrañado, hasta que se inclino ante ella.

-Princesa Whitney, tanto los ciudadanos como su majestad se hallan en el interior del castillo, pasen, yo los guiare.

-Dime que oí mal Maryam.

-No, yo también lo escuche Tyler, pensé que era de broma, pero veo que no; si es la princesa de Celey.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El castillo era enorme tanto por fuera como por dentro, pero había tanta gente dentro que superaba fácilmente la capacidad que podía albergar el lugar, lo cual era lógico; toda la ciudad se había refugiado hay… tardaron más de lo esperado debido a lo difícil de moverse entre la multitud, pero ya se hallaban en la cámara de audiencias y donde se encontraba el rey.

-¿Qué trae a estos jóvenes por este lugar?- le dijo el rey a uno de sus guardias.

-La princesa Whitney y estos muchachos han eliminado la amenaza que se cernía en la ciudad, además dicen venir en una misión diplomática.

-Oh, Whitney, mi pequeña ahijada ¿es verdad lo que me dice?

-Si tío Price y no vengo sola- busco a Platina, la tomo del brazo y la llevo consigo ante el rey -¿La recuerda? es Platina.

-Han crecido bastante…- dijo observándolas con nostalgia -si es por lo de la guerra, nosotros mantenemos nuestra posición de aliados a Celey…

-Lo sabemos, pero tus guardias siempre han sido tercos no nos dejarían pasar así como así.

-Cierto… ¡Guardias!- estos se mantuvieron en posición firme -informen a las aldeanos que ya pueden salir; que la ciudad es segura- tras eso los guardias se retiraron dejando al rey con sus invitados -si bien aún tengo que reconstruir la ciudad debo agradecerles por limpiarla, me gustaría recompensarlos.

-Créame que no hace…- Platina fue callada por la mano de Blue rápidamente.

-Por el ataque no les puedo ofrecer ayuda monetaria, aun así, les mostrare algo que no cualquiera puede ver.

Impulsados por la curiosidad siguieron al anciano rey bajando múltiples escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de calabozo, donde Price presiono un ladrillo de la pared y se hizo aparición de un pasillo secreto por el cual siguieron su camino hasta que a la salida hallaron una habitación con un gran símbolo, que formaba una "M" con una curva extraña hacia dentro (Ver portada de la historia: segunda fila tercer símbolo), en la pared, este brillaba en radiantes tonos verdes. El rey Price observando el símbolo comenzó a explicar.

-En tiempos muy remotos doce caballeros se unieron para vencer y expulsar el mal que asediaba esta tierra, el universo y los elementos les brindaron poderes y ellos doce se convirtieron en ángeles sagrados, cada uno con una disciplina diferente y gracias a ellos es que aun existimos, eso es parte de la leyenda, pero este símbolo muestra su veracidad; luego de cumplir su tarea cada ángel busco un sitio para descansar, esperando para otorgarle sus poderes a la siguiente persona que los necesitase y mereciese… en este lugar descansa Virgo, ángel de la fertilidad.

-En muchos lugares se suele hablar de ellos- irrumpió Emerald observando confuso el símbolo -Pero no tengo claro que hicieron en realidad.

-Nadie lo sabe con exactitud; nos salvaron es lo único claro... ellos mismos se esforzaron en que no se transmitiera la historia por completo. Sera mejor que se arrodillen ante Virgo para que les dé su bendición.

Se fueron arrodillando frente a ella una por uno, no sentían nada excepcional al hacerlo, pero por la edad que aparentaba físicamente el rey supusieron que era por algo, quizás lo que paso en el turno de Blue: el espíritu de Virgo se presento, con una segadora luz.

-… Tú, que eres merecedora de mi poder…- se le oyó decir observando a Blue -aun tienes mucho que aprender antes de recibirlo, volverás aquí cuando te venzas a ti misma y la llave se haga presente.

La luminosidad junto a Virgo desapareció tan rápido como apareció, el rey Price se veía impresionado; realmente no esperaba que alguien tan joven fuese elejida, con todos sus años en el castillo jamás había presenciado la aparición del ángel, por corta que fuese, si bien, tenia la pequeña esperanza de que ese día llegara, jamás penso verlo con sus ojos.

-No es justo yo lo quiero ahora… ¿a parte que es eso de la llave?

-Fue elegida y aun así se queja- comento Sapphire molesta.

-Tú también te quejas, como una niña pequeña- rebatió Ruby.

-Me gusta ser una niña pequeña.

-No hay nada más que hacer aquí- dijo el rey una vez recuperado de la impresión -retirémonos.

Volvieron el camino recorrido y procuraron que nadie los viera aparecer por el calabozo, al llegar nuevamente a la sala de audiencias el rey volvió a hablar.

-Supongo que volverán, cuando la chica este lista.

-Claro, en estos tiempos se necesita toda la ayuda posible- dijo Blue con un tono de aparente molestia.

-¿De casualidad no hay más imágenes de los símbolos de los ángeles?- le pregunto Platina.

-Claro, están en la pared del fondo- dieron un vistazo a la señalada pared, solo para que uno de ellos reaccionara a lo visto.

-Un minuto- dijo Ruby -recuerdo haber visto el que parece una "H" en el lago.

-Extraño… pero posible, deberían intentar encontrarlos a todos.

-Tío- le llamo la atención Whitney -¿Podemos pasar la noche aquí? mañana continuaremos nuestro viaje.

-Ya que los ciudadanos volvieron a sus casas no veo inconveniente, mandare a preparar sus habitaciones.

Llego la noche y el rey les ofreció un banquete a sus invitados con intención de celebrar el que erradicaran a los que habían atacado su ciudad, inclusive se habían invitado a algunos ciudadanos destacados, pero Blue no estaba en el gran salón por lo que Crys y Yellow fueron a buscarla, la hallaron frente al símbolo de Virgo.

-No entiendo… me eliges pero me pones condiciones… no se cual es más frustrante; la que no comprendí o la que entiendo pero sé que no podre cumplir.

-¿Blue?- le irrumpió la voz de Yellow.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto cambiando por completo su actitud a la que solía mostrar.

-No creo… que debes guardarte el problema para ti sola, quizás si lo compartes te podamos ayudar- Blue le iba a replicar, pero Crystal interrumpió.

-Está bien no nos digas si no quieres, pero sabes que estaremos para oírte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

-Vámonos, Maryam y Tyler están por hacer su espectáculo.

Las tres volvieron al salón del castillo donde se efectuaba el banquete, para encontrarse con que los músicos eran un bomba de ritmo, a su vez Sapphire se hallaba comiendo al igual que Diamond, aunque él lo hacía como si no hubiese un mañana, Whitney y Platina se hallaban con el rey Price conversando; desde hacía tiempo que no visitaban al reino vecino, los dos magos estaban chalando, o más bien compitiendo por cual sabia más de magia en la teoría y por ultimo Ruby que apreciaba el diseño del castillo, exactamente la pared con los símbolos de las ángeles; los traspasaba a un pequeño cuaderno. Una vez acabado todo, procedieron a descansar, al otro día tenían trabajo que hacer…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Un nuevo día comenzó y a las 06:30 abandonaron el Castillo Cúprico, muchos se querían quejar por la temprana salida pero Blue no parecía de humor para oírlos, optaron por callar y seguirla, no avanzaron mucho cuando Blue soltó un grito:

-¡Se nos olvido pedir información de la guerra en el Castillo!

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?- le respondió la otra castaña.

-Ustedes no me lo recordaron; es su culpa- Estaban por volver pero Platina hablo.

-Yo si pregunte- la mirada de Blue no le provocaba nada bueno, continuo -Lo único que se sabía, es que Cupre no inicio la guerra, y que los tres reyes se encontraban juntos cuando la guerra estalló.

-Entonces es Biderum o nada, pero lo de que los reyes estaban juntos… quizás pudo ser la Liga… esto es muy raro. Mejor mandemos un reporte y larguémonos; tenemos que discutirlo todos juntos.

-¿Y cuál es el punto de reunión?- cuestiono Rald.

-La ciudad Reloj… por ser limite y por tanto neutral- le respondió Yellow.

-Tomemos el tren eso ahorrara tiempo y nos dejara descansar- les dijo Whitney.

-Como si hiciera mucho dejando que Harry la lleve- murmuro por lo bajo Eusine.

Cinco personas parcial o totalmente perdidas en cuanto a lo que se hablaba; Crystal y Emerald, que lograron captar algo y Eusine, Tyler y Maryam, que se sentían absolutamente fuera de sitio. Los otros los miraron y comenzaron a caminar, explicarían todo cuando se juntaran con los otros tres; Amber, Red y Misty. Partieron a la a estación de trenes, se veía algo desértica; tenía diez andenes y solo la mitad estaba en funcionamiento, de ellos solo dos se dirigían a su destino: el andén tres y seis.

-¿Y ahora cuál tomamos?

-El seis, Crystal- le dijo Diamond.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser número par.

No les importo mucho la verdad, solo subieron en el tren del andén seis, el tren era un tanto rustico pero tenia cierta elegancia, a la vez que era enorme, pero a pesar de ello se hallaba vació. Entraron en una de las cabinas, en la cual cabían todos y tanto Harry como Sincoroso se recostaron en el techo de algunas cabinas y al ver que el tren no tenia para cuando comenzar a moverse, Sapphire se comenzó a inquietar.

-Iré a buscar el horario del tren para ver cuando llegamos.

-Nosotros veremos los otros vagones- anuncio Maryam, hablando por ella, por Eusine y Tyler.

-Yo dormiré un tiempo- le dijo Diamond a todos mientras se recostaba.

-Acompañare a Sapphire- menciono Platina, dando malas ideas a Blue.

-Me sumo.

Los otros quedaron hay dentro; Yellow, que observaba por la ventana, Ruby que rebuscaba en su mochila, Whitney que interrogaba tanto a Crystal como a Emerald sobre la magia de Fénix. Blue en el camino buscaba la forma de comenzar su interrogatorio a Platina; le intrigaba que Dia la llamara señorita y quizás averiguar porque Sapphire discutía tanto con Ruby, pero eso tenía menor prioridad, el punto es que no creía que si se preguntaba a la primera tendría resultado, tenía que dar un "rodeo" antes de dar en el punto, tan concentrada en su pensamiento se hallaba que no se dio cuenta que llegaron a la cabina de mando del tren donde un hombre dormía sin vergüenza alguna, Sapphire tomo su sartén, cortesía del orfanato y sin remordimiento golpeo al sujeto despertándolo.

-¡Oh! eso fue duro- se quejo el hombre pero al voltear y ver a las chicas entendió -Pasajeros, bien pondré el tren en marcha pero sin golpearme.

-Solo era para que despertaras… vago- le dijo la autora del golpe, el sujeto solo comenzó a mover palancas hasta que el tren estuvo en marcha.

-Listo, llegaremos en unas nueve horas- el hombre se distrajo y vio a las chicas armadas y reviso sus bolsillos y les extendió dos trozos de roca azul cielo -como son guerreras les daré esto.

-Mi turno- dijo Blue tomándolas y uniéndolas antes de que las otras reaccionaran, una luz celeste cubrió el lugar y un pequeño dragoncito apareció en las manos de Blue, este simplemente hablo.

-Me presento soy Lilium, dragón guardián.

-Parece una lombriz- dijo Platina.

-Las lombrices son pequeñas y carecen de alas- le contesto molesto.

-Tú eres pequeño y careces de alas- le respondió automáticamente.

-Eres un tanto hiriente ¿sabias?- le dijo Lilium y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió nuevamente a Blue- Tienes dos opciones, mi magia puede ser tuya, o puedo defenderte con un escudo a manera de espejo; redirigir los ataques.

-Creo que voy por la primera- dijo Blue, a un ser tan pequeño no le dejaría su seguridad, Lilium simplemente se convirtió en energía hasta desaparecer al rededor de Blue y esta comprendió la expresión de Whitney al recibir a Fénix, la magia provocaba una sensación única.

-No se vale- se quejo Sapphire -dije que el próximo guardián era mío.

-Bueno también les puedo dejar el oso polar del vagón de atrás ¡Nahe!- y como dijo el oso polar apareció desde el vagón trasero, lo que les pareció extraño por que no lo vieron al pasar por él.

-Ese si es mío- dijo Sapphire un tanto alegre.

-¿Por qué tienen un oso aquí?- pregunto Platina.

-Hay un motor extra que funciona a tracción de oso, por si se acaba el carbón- les respondió como si nada el conductor -pueden quedárselo con calma, con tan pocos viajes el carbón sobra.

Volvieron con los demás, pero Blue no aguanto la curiosidad y por falta de tiempo, antes de llegar al vagón de los otros, pregunto lo que la llevo a acompañarlas.

-Platina- la mencionada se detuvo -Se me ocurrieron muchas formas de preguntarte esto… pero ninguna daría buenos resultados, así que lo are de frente…- la otra chica la miraba impaciente, Sapphire simplemente se fue -¿Por qué Diamond te trata de "señorita"?

-Era eso- Platina se relajo, pensó que era algo más serio -Fue su decisión.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-En absoluto, de hecho me trae recuerdos.

Blue quedo muda, esperaba muchas respuestas menos esa, pero tercamente pensó que no iba por mal camino su suposición… solo debía esperar y ser paciente… y ella odiaba ser paciente. Entro al vagón al verse sola y observo la escena que se desarrollaba dentro.

-¡He terminado mi dibujo!- decía Ruby alzando su cuaderno.

-… No se parece a mí- dijo Yellow por lo bajo.

-Tiene la boca chueca- le dijo la princesa.

-Es porque está haciendo una mueca- le respondió el autor.

-No me gusta cómo te quedo.

-Mira: si giras un poco la cabeza a la derecha, das vuelta el dibujo, cierras un ojo, le das una inclinación de treinta grados, cierras el otro ojo, si se parece.

-Eres un idiota- se oyó de Whitney.

-¿Sabes? a veces te pareces a ella- le respondió el chico apuntando a Sapphire que se hallaba recostada en uno de los tantos sillones del vagón.

-Claaaro- se oyó sarcástico de Crys -hasta podrían ser hermanas gemelas perdidas, excepto por el cabello, los ojos, el rostro, la nariz y las orejas, pero el tamaño es el mismo.

-Chicos buscare el vagón comedor, muero de hambre.

-Diamond comiste hace dos horas- el dijo el chico de ojos rojos.

-Por eso lo digo.

-Glotón- dijo mientras Dia salía tranquilamente -por curiosidad Whitney, ¿Cuánto dinero traes?

-Salí de casa con 1000 monedas de platino, 160 de oro, 30 de plata y 80 de cobre.

-¿Platino?- pregunto Blue confusa.

-Equivale a 500 de oro- todos los presentes, a excepción de Platina la miraron sorprendidos -lo sé… adórenme.

-Eeeeeeh… no- una respuesta conjunta para después volver a lo que hacían.

El tren estaba en marcha y con un oso polar en el segundo vagón, un pegaso en techo, al igual que una quimera y doce adolescentes a bordo de los vagones, el tren llego a su parada en tan solo nueve horas y un cuarto, eran las 18:14.

* * *

Más elementos incompatibles con el supuesto tiempo medieval, pero el aviso estaba desde el primer capítulo :D, y se llegara al punto de encuentro el próximo capítulo, reaparecen los otros tres; Red, Misty y Amber. Hasta la próxima semana… si no me sobrecargan de trabajos. Profesores ¿Saben lo que es compasión por el alumnado? Yo creo que no.


	8. La Ciudad Reloj

Es oficial, al menos mis profesores no tienen compasión, igual logre hacerme un tiempo. Ahora un poco más de la relación título-historia en este capítulo, junto con el reencuentro de los grupos :3.

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

08 La Ciudad Reloj.

* * *

-Necesitaba estirar las piernas- se escucho desde la boca de Sapphire mientras bajaba del ya inmóvil tren.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Yellow una vez todos estaban en las afueras de la estación.

Ese era el problema, no se veía la cuidad a la que debían llegar, lo cual les parecía extraño; la Torre del Reloj característica de la ciudad estaba a unos metros de la estación, dieron una revisión al cartel del lugar solo para que este les confirmara que era la parada correcta.

-Sapphire y yo iremos a la cima de lo Torre del Reloj; si la ciudad está cerca debería verse desde allí- propuso Ruby, aunque sonaba más a una orden.

-¿Caminar? ¿Yo? ¿Escaleras?… ¡Me niego!

-Usemos tu oso polar.

-Osa y se llama Nahe, aparte ¿No sería más fácil que Whitney o Yellow volaran y buscaran la ciudad?

-Eso no sería divertido, además ¿Por qué escoges el camino difícil?- le dijo el chico a la vez que la arrastraba y la subía a Nahe y subía el también.

-No te importa- se oía un poco molesta -Nahe, vamos- la osa se comenzó a hacer la marcha en subida a la torre con calma.

-¿Cuándo la entrenaste?- le pregunto tras cierta distancia recorrida.

-Me metí en su mente mientras dormía.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-Tú tampoco lo tienes.

-Un minuto… ¿Nahe es un animal mutado?

-No…

-¿Entonces es un animal normal?

-Fue expuesta a la magia…- Ruby alzo una ceja -¿Qué?

-¿Unión tipo Yellow-Sincoroso?

-Cállate.

-Lo tomare como un sí.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la cima de la torre, el reloj exterior se transparentaba hacia dentro, desde las alturas podían ver a los demás que se hallaban a los pies de la torre y al ver al lado opuesto, donde se hallaba el reloj, se divisaba la Ciudad Reloj…

-¿Sabes?- menciono el azabache llamando la atención de la castaña -no era necesario subir hasta aquí para verla; había un mapa de cómo llegar en la estación.

-Idiota, ¿Me arrastraste hasta aquí para nada?

-Pues…

-¿Quien perturba esta torre?- interrumpió una voz, al poco tiempo se produjo un pequeño destello y apareció un anciano, de quien procedían las palabras -¿Humanos? ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

-Preséntate primero, no nos…- su compañero la interrumpió.

-Soy Ruby y ella es Sapphire, somos guerreros que luchamos por el bien.

-¡Idiota!

-Lárguense, no los quiero aquí- al caminar hacia ellos el anciano pareció tropezar y cayó pesadamente al suelo, se quedaron quietos unos segundos.

-Ya lo mataste- menciono Sapphire con desgano.

-¡No es cierto!… respira… o eso creo- el anciano se levanto, pero su semblante había cambiado a uno serio, en vez de alarmado.

-… Mi nombre es Cronos.

-Parece que se calmo.

-Ustedes… no son como los que suelen subir aquí… permítanme darles una disculpa, debía probarlos.

-¿Probar qué?- pregunto impaciente la castaña.

-Probar que ustedes no ansían el poder que este lugar alberga…- Cronos miró al horizonte por unos minutos, el ambiente les era extraño pero a la vez conocido, no sabían por cual guiarse -Aquí descansa Géminis; el ángel de destino- se volvió a oír la voz del hombre a la vez que la sombra del reloj producía el símbolo de Géminis: "II".

-¿De casualidad no da la posibilidad de que Géminis le entregue su poder a alguno de nosotros?- pregunto Ruby al darse cuenta de donde estaba realmente.

-No, como guardián de Géminis y Cáncer que fui, se que ninguno cumple lo que ella busca…- los otros dos se hallaron sorprendidos; un tercer guardián frente a sus ojos.

-Ni nos darás tu poder, ¿Cierto?- supuso Sapphire.

-Estas en lo correcto, debo mantenerme aquí hasta que llegue la persona indicada… pero les mostrare algo.

En las manos de Cronos apareció un reloj de arena, este lo giro a la vez que el entorno de ellos cambiaba, se mostraba una habitación de una pequeña cabaña, en la cama recostado se podía apreciar a Cronos y a su lado en una silla a una joven mujer.

-Solo déjame curarte las heridas- se oía de aquella mujer.

-No necesito de tus cuidados humana- cierta aberración se detectaba en sus palabras, trato de levantarse.

-Nos costó mucho trabajo traerte aquí- le respondió la chica evitando que Cronos se pusiera de pie, este dejo de oponer resistencia -Aun no me presento; soy Géminis.

-Cronos, guardián de la Ciudad Reloj.

El reloj volvió a dar la vuelta en las manos de Cronos, esta vez parecía una especie de cueva, podían observar a Cronos como la única figura conocida, solo eran tres los que se hallaban en el lugar, el mencionado Cronos, un Golem de tierra y un Minotauro.

-¡No son guerreros Minotauro!- gritaba Cronos con ira.

-Tienes razón, no son guerreros, pero tú mismo lo dijiste; necesitamos ayuda, quedamos muy pocos guardianes en pie.

-Cronos, lo que dice Minotauro es cierto, pero…- irrumpió el Golem -¿No será que le has tomado estima a los humanos?

El rostro del Cronos de ese tiempo cambio, denotaba sorpresa, Golem había descubierto algo que el siquiera él le había tomado importancia. Nuevamente Cronos dio vuelta su reloj y se vio a él mismo de cabecera en una mesa en la que se hallaban doce jóvenes, seis a cada lado.

-Tenemos que ayudar.

-Aquel es Sagitario;- oyeron al Cronos que los había llevado allí -el arquero presuntuoso.

-Eso solo lo dices porque sabes manejar un arco.

-Ella es Virgo; la doncella exasperante.

-Vamos no sacamos nada con pelear entre nosotros.

-Ese es Capricornio; el pacífico.

-Debemos actuar ya.

-El es Leo; el de mente impulsiva.

-Piénselo bien, tenemos que tener en cuenta muchas cosas.

-Libra; la justa.

-Chicos, será divertido.

-El chico ese es Acuario; el viajero impertinente.

-Patearíamos a los malos.

-Ella es Cáncer; la flor de loto.

-De acuerdo con Cáncer: patearíamos a los malos.

-Esa chica es Escorpio; la que cura y envenena.

-Esto es una guerra tómenlo en serio.

-Tauro; el guerrero por excelencia.

-La gente necesita ayuda, de esta manera podemos dársela.

-Piscis; la única.

-Haré lo que la mayoría.

-Ese es Aries; el perseverante.

-Ayudare a Cronos.

-Géminis, la curiosa.

Tras esas palabras en un leve pestañeo se hallaron nuevamente en la torre, miraron el reloj de la misma: ni un segundo había pasado…

-Es momento de que se vallan.

-Pero… ¿contra qué luchaban? eso es lo que no entiendo- pregunto Sapphire.

-Ni lo sabrán, solo les generalizare con el termino los "Enviados de la Magia Negra".

-Vamos Sapphire, antes de que Blue comience a gritarnos.

-Adiós Cronos- se despidieron los dos jóvenes ya montados nuevamente en Nahe.

-Adiós guerreros…- espero a que desaparecieran en las escaleras para desaparecer.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- les reclamo Blue, al verlos llegar.

-En este lugar esta Géminis- respondió con calma Ruby mirando a la cima de la Torre del Reloj.

-Y Cronos; guardián de la ciudad- completo Sapphire -ninguno de nosotros es el indicado. Vámonos.

-¿Pero por dónde?- pregunto Maryam, puesto que eso es lo que debían averiguar.

-Es en esa dirección- menciono Ruby apuntando -¿No creerán que no hicimos lo que debíamos?- la mayoría simplemente desvió la mirada, la futura protesta se interrumpió al sentir un empujón y después el suelo -¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Nahe me lleva a mí, no dejare que se canse de más llevando dos personas- le respondió Sapphire con un tono de obviedad, observo a Blue "La doncella exasperante… le queda bien", su osa comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada, los demás se le unieron en poco tiempo…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Se hallaban en una posada, no tenían nada interesante que hacer solo debían esperar, ser pacientes, pero aun así estaban extrañados; aunque el otro grupo era más numeroso, por tanto más lento, debió llegar antes, el camino era notablemente más corto… en eso se dieron cuenta de que la espera acabo el segundo día: una voz conocida se hacía presente.

-Llegamos hora de esperar- tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en la castaña de azules ojos autora de las palabras, ella se dio cuenta y los observo -Oh, no hará falta ¡Hola gente!

-Sí, claro; hola Blue- le respondió Amber un tanto desganado, Red y Misty al contrario, se acercaron y saludaron al grupo mayor a la vez que se presentaban las nuevas integraciones: Crystal, Emerald, Eusine, Maryam y Tyler.

-¿Quién es la nueva con ustedes?- pregunto Platina, una vez terminados los saludos y ver una chica a un lado de Amber.

-Angie: arquera… y la única que me hace caso a estas alturas- le respondió Amber recordando cómo, a pesar de la actitud Red, este tenía un don de mando. Se juntaron al rededor de la mesa del lugar, algunos de pie, eran diez y seis no cabían todos sentados.

-¿Y algo interesante?- Pregunto Crystal con un tono un tanto nervioso, pero debían saber la información que traían ellos antes de contar tanto lo que habían recaudado en cuanto a la guerra y lo referente a los ángeles.

-Veamos- dijo Red haciendo memoria -fuimos por diversas ciudades: nada útil… hasta que llegamos a la capital, nos escabullimos al interior del castillo y oímos que Biderum fue atacado por mar al inicio, después de eso tuvimos que correr- luego comenzó a reírse suavemente -y lo otro interesante seria como conocimos a Angie.

-¿Y eso sería?- Blue lo ínsito a continuar.

-Amber dijo que era su novia- la respuesta salió de Red y Misty simultáneamente.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que la perseguían y lo dije para ayudarla?!

-… Perdón.

-¡Angie, no te disculpes! el problema son estos idiotas.

-Y la defiendes…- tentó Whitney.

-¡Princesita del demonio!- después de unos minutos de risa a costa de Amber, el ambiente retomo su "seriedad".

-Tengo una idea- dijo Diamond con calma -cambiemos el tema.

-Nosotros- comenzó Eusine con cierta presunción -tuvimos una audiencia con el rey de Cupre: Price, no inicio la guerra, intervino como aliado de Celey.

-También esta lo de ángeles y guardianes- dijo Rald ocasionando cuatro rostros interrogantes -¿Se saben la leyenda de Aries, Libra, etc.?- asintieron -pues estos ángeles le pueden dar su poder a las personas que elijan.

-¿Y cómo saben esto?- pregunto Misty, aun cuando presentía la respuesta.

-Blue fue elegida por Virgo- respondió rápidamente Tyler.

-De todos tenía que ser ella- lamento Amber.

-Cállate, me dijo que faltaba la llave… y que no estaba lista- dijo Blue un tanto molesta.

-¿Qué llave?

-No tengo la menor idea.

-También esta que los guardianes le dieron su poder a los ángeles- lo dicho por Sapphire sembró perplejidad, excepción Ruby -Cierto que esto nos lo dijo Cronos, no importa ya saben.

-Y tengo la conclusión de que Piscis esta en el lago de antes de la Planicie Elipse- menciono Ruby -no era el futuro lo que mostraba, era el símbolo de Piscis el que se mostraba, quizás para elegir a alguno como sucesor.

-… Los ángeles pueden ser muy útiles, pero ¿qué haremos?- se escucho a Amber serio -Nadie fue o alguien miente.

-Pero si el ataque a Biderum fue por mar… la amenaza se puede hallar en Anthyra- reflexiono Platina.

-¿Entonces nos vamos a ayudar al otro equipo?- pregunto Dia, no le parecía mala idea; su amigo estaba allá.

-Yo voy- dijo Red decidido -pero no obligare a nadie; que cada uno tome su decisión.

-… ¿De verdad piensas que alguno dará marcha atrás?- pregunto Yellow al ver la decisión en los ojos de los demás.

Los iniciales de la cuadrilla azul irían como parte de su misión; Crystal quería averiguar a fondo, retroceder no era una opción y Rald la seguiría: era su ejemplo; los músicos no hallaban problema, distribuirían sus canciones por nuevas fronteras; Angie acompañaría a Amber, se lo debía; Whitney continuaría, ya no como una huida de casa, si no como una búsqueda de los culpables al igual que Platina; Eusine, tenia ansias de saber, seguiría; y Red, como viajero, sentía que se lo debía al mundo que por algún tiempo llevaba recorriendo.

-Partimos mañana- resolvió Amber -a las 07:00 los quiero a todos en pie; iremos a la ciudad portuaria del este… hasta entonces pueden hacer lo que quieran.

-Me voy de turismo ¿Quién va conmigo?- pregunto Whitney enérgica.

-Te acompañamos- dijo Ruby arrastrando a Sapphire.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?!- Sapphire se resistía.

-Escucha- le dijo Ruby por lo bajo -si vamos con ella nos comprara lo que queramos, todo será gratis- Blue oyó todo esto y los empujo a ambos a la salida.

-Whitney ¿Te apuras?- le dijo Blue una vez fuera.

-Adiós, mortales- fue lo último que se oyó de ella.

-Tyler ¿Buscamos historias? de eso podemos sacar nuevas canciones.

-Bien Maryam. Eusine ¿Vienes?

-¿Qué podría perder?- tres más salieron del lugar.

-Crys…- la voz de Yellow hizo a la mencionada voltear -¿Me ayudas con Sincoroso?

-¿Quién?- pregunto Misty.

-Mi… quimera.

-¿Me dejas verla?- pregunto Red curioso.

-Cla… claro… ¿Crys?

-Tranquila voy detrás de ustedes- salieron al exterior para continuar con el entrenamiento de Yellow.

-¿Que hará ahora Señorita?

-Me dejaron indirectamente a cargo de Harry.

-¿Qué tal si cenamos? es tarde- los que quedaban asintieron a la propuesta de Angie.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Por las calles de la Ciudad Reloj se podía apreciar a tres chicas y, bueno… un conjunto de bolsas con pies, en un principio Sapphire contabilizaba el gasto que efectuaba la princesa junto con Blue, pero llegado un punto en que la cantidad era tal que decidió dejar de contar y se dedico a ver el sufrimiento del chico que cargaba las compras… pero la curiosidad por otra cosa le asalto la mente.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- las otras dos le miraron sin detener el caminar -Lilium y Fénix son guardianes: ¿Pero a qué ángeles correspondían?

-No sería mala idea saber- menciono Blue a la vez que tanto Lilium y Fénix a parecían en el hombro de las respectivas protegidas de en formas simplificadas, por no decir pequeñas (al menos Fénix, Lilium es como pequeñito)

-Yo fui designado a Escorpio y Piscis- dijo Fénix -les di capacidades para sanar.

-En cuanto a mi- continuo Lilium -ayude a Acuario y a Libra; afinidad para con el viento.

-¿Y ustedes pueden saber a quién elegirían esos?- se oyó parte de la voz de Ruby de entre las bolsas.

-No podemos- dijo tajante Lilium -Cronos es el más perceptivo, pero solo puede saber de Géminis ya que fue la primera humana que recibió su poder.

-¿Algo más que se les ofrezca?- pregunto Fénix.

-De momento no- la princesa completo la frase y ambos desaparecieron -no sabía que podían hacer eso.

-Habilidades de guardianes, me impresionaría si pudieran hacerlo los humanos- agrego Blue… al poco tiempo pasaron frente a una carpa morada, una mirada con Whitney y entraron con los otros dos tras de sí -Se ve un poco vacio.

-Es porque estoy empacando Blue- oyeron desde un rincón un tanto oscuro.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Ustedes no, pero yo sí; sabía que vendrían aquí- una chica de ojos y cabello castaño se presento frente a ellos -Sapphire, Blue, Whitney y… ¿No había un chico con ustedes?

-Es la bolsa con patas- respondió rápidamente Sapphire.

-Ah, hola Ruby- elevo un poco la voz para asegurarse de ser escuchada.

-Emmm, ¿Hola?

-Como es eso de que lo sabías ¿Eres vidente?- pregunto la princesa.

-No, para nada: soy elemental de aire, el viento me cuenta cosas.

-Sapphire, deberías aprender de ella…- el grito de la misma interrumpió al chico.

-¡Les dije que no dijeran!

-Tranquila, lo dijera o no, yo ya lo sabría. Que sea como corresponde: Lyra, elemental de viento.

-… Sapphire…- le costó decir lo último -elemental de agua.

-No hay problema me lo callare, yo puedo prevenirme gracias al viento, en cambio tú no, es comprensible.

-¿Y para que empacabas?- pregunto Blue recordando lo oído al principio.

-Para irme con ustedes: lógico.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron coordinadamente los cuatro.

-Sí, voy con ustedes, no les tomo el pelo y si es por las explicaciones ya me las sé.

-… Bienvenida a nuestra humilde cuadrilla, supongo- fue la respuesta de Blue.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

… Le parecía imposible, un minuto y perdía el control, no lograba entenderlo la explicación era simple: "Dejar la mente en blanco", "Regular emociones y pensamientos" a su parecer era bastante sencillo; solía hacer eso para usar magia en todo su potencial, pero si era tan simple… ¿Por qué Yellow no podía? Desistió de mirar la caída que ya venía, desvió la mirada a la otra persona hay presente: Red, el chico se mostraba muy emocionado por ver una quimera, pero ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento parecía analizar la situación.

-¿Crystal?

-Disculpa ¿me decías algo Red?

-Pues… ¿Por qué "dejar la mente en blanco" y "regular emociones y pensamientos"?

-Porque así es más fácil trasmitir las órdenes a la mente de Sincoroso.

-Te oyes como un libro- suspiro -¿no has pensado que quizás la forma de ser de Yellow haga variar las cosas?

-Eso es absurdo.

-No lo es, suele pasar.

-Pues intenta lo que sea que estés pensando.

-Gracias- sonrió y se acerco a Yellow antes de que iniciara su quien sabe cuánto intento, al verlo a su lado Yellow le dirigió la mirada atenta a lo que se le iba a decir -Olvida todo lo que dijo Crys.

-¿Qu… qué?- no entendía, ¿a qué venía eso?

-Hazme caso ¿si?- la chica asintió lentamente -trasmítele tus sentimientos a Sincoroso, se gentil con él, muéstrale quien eres y como eres.

Cerró los ojos, situaciones, sentimientos, recuerdos, todo pasaba a través de su mente y de ella misma a la quimera, seguía viendo una especie de corrida de imágenes, pero esos recuerdos ya no eran suyos: eran de Sincoroso, de antes de conocerle, del momento, inclusive sus sentimientos dentro del corto tiempo que llevaban juntos, los veía, los sentía como propios… Logro darse cuenta de que la conexión era reciproca; que si Sincoroso podría mantenerse sereno era gracias a ella, pues el antes vivía para la lucha. Abrió los ojos y se elevo nuevamente con una seguridad que no creía propia, no importaba: si ella necesitaba seguridad Sincoroso se la daría, tal y como él recibía la paz que ella emanaba.

-Impresionante- Crys miraba anonada, ya no era un vuelo torpe, no se apreciaba rastro de los intentos anteriores, una maestría adquirida al momento -¿Qué hiciste?

-Solo le dije que compartiera más de sí con Sincoroso- estaba admirado, no espera tan buenos resultados al primer intento -No todo está en los libros, probablemente quien lo escribió jamás tuvo una de esas conexiones.

-¿Y tú sí?

-No- dijo un poco avergonzado -pero supongo que es como con una mascota: si le trasmites de ti y confías en ella, te será leal a pesar de todo- Yellow descendió cerca de ellos, un aterrizaje perfecto -¿Ya lo tienes?

-Si…- la timidez de Yellow salía a flote -Gracias.

-No hay de que- le respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada -me puedo dar por pagado: no es fácil ver el esplendido vuelo de una quimera sin riesgos de ser devorado.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció por las mejillas de la rubia, no sabía si era propio o de Sincoroso por lo ultimo dicho, esperaba que fuese el segundo, no quería pensar que en tan solo unos instantes, Red ya no era un compañero de cuadrilla, si no que un amigo, al cual protegería porque sentía que él haría lo mismo…

* * *

Mientras buscaba como hacer una bomba de humo con el sulfato de cobre que me sobro, pensé: "¿Por qué mejor no actualizo? la bomba puede esperar, tiene que estar lista para Noviembre" y de hay salio el tiempo para escribir ^^. Cualquier comentario es valido, incluso si se me ofende: pero que venga con razones, ofender por gusto, no suele afectarme, por tanto no hace mella en mi.


	9. El Ataque del Leviatán

Después de dos horas de viaje (de pie, en el maldito bus) caminar 30 minutos extras por una "broma"… llegué a mi casa :').

Noveno, no pensé llegar a publicar tantos ^^, pero esa locura fue bien recibida. Ahora recibir dos reviews en el capítulo anterior me subió es azúcar hasta el punto de dejarme con un insomnio (aun cuando tengo hipoglucemia :D), lo agradezco porque debía estudiar (problema aparte que me dejara con poca concentración).

Contestándote, "ZPDyana": los principales de Pokémon Special, los Dex Holders van todos (al menos hasta la cuarta generación, que Black and White me ha dado una flojera enorme leerlo) secundarios, como se ha leído, van algunos… Oldrivalshipping, lo he pensado desde que comencé, necesito ver la forma de adaptarme a como es ese par, porque, aunque tengo la seguridad de que me salgo de la personalidad de muchos, pues trato de no perderlos del todo y Commonershipping, pues me voy inclinando hacia allá.

Nota: Lyra, no la quise dejar fuera, me agrada :).

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

09 El Ataque del Leviatán.

* * *

07:00… Amber se hallaba desesperado y un tanto frustrado, era definitivo su autoridad era nula: pidió, no, exigió que estuvieran en pie a esa hora y solo Angie le obedeció, es más, el día anterior, esa chica; Lyra, se le coló al viaje, un trasero más que proteger… 07:01 Y osaba traer un simple palo para defenderse, error: báculo, recordó cuantas veces se lo repitió la joven en tan solo un minuto… paso la hora y sus pensamientos con ella, 08:00 y salían, sin saber todo lo que Amber se había tragado; no quería discutirlo, al menos no ese día.

Pasaron dos días y la ciudad portuaria con su inmenso muelle se presento ante sus ojos…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nuevamente el mismo puerto, la brisa salada le revolvía el cabello; reconocía que esa era una agradable sensación, arruinada por el bullicio del lugar, retomo su camino. Su capitana le había enviado casi al otro extremo del muelle en busca de la paga de otro sujeto por la ayuda prestada a esa tripulación en un momento de crisis. Iba pausadamente, un grupo numeroso le llamo la atención y una chica en particular fue reconocida por sus ojos verdes: uso su capucha para ocultar la mayor parte de su rostro para no ser reconocido por la chica.

-Tantos barcos y siquiera uno dispuesto a llevarnos- oyó a alguien del grupo: una chica de cabello castaño, ojos marrones, reconoció un puchero en su rostro.

-¿Qué esperabas? hay guerra, es de locos trasladar gente en estas condiciones- le contesto otro del mismo grupo, que curiosamente tenía cierta parte de vestimenta de marino.

-Quizá- si ya no había duda: cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules y una voz tan molesta a sus oídos -Pero yo conozco a alguien con un barco y que adora los riesgos; la capitana del "Titán Errante".

"Maldición" ¿Por qué tenía que recordar el nombre del barco? pensando aceleradamente se acerco al grupo aprovechando su estado de incógnito debido a su capucha.

-Lo siento por ustedes- diez y siete pares de ojos se enfocaron en su persona "¿De dónde saco tanta gente que la soporte?" retomo se dialogo -ese barco partió del muelle hace días, no le verán por un tiempo en este lugar- espero que sonara creíble.

-Es una pena- ojos rojos, cabello negro y obvia inocencia -¿Buscamos a ver si hay otro?- un asentimiento conjunto y se alejaron de él.

Alivio, una adormilante sensación de alivio lo invadió, pero no podía confiarse aun, cumpliría el encargo y volvería al Titán Errante, debía asegurarse de que la capitana no accediera a ese pedido; era su deber cuidar del barco como contramaestre del mismo, o al menos cuidar del silencio y paz.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¡Ese maldito barco atranca por aquí!

-Blue, deja de ser testaruda, nos informaron que no estaba- Amber seguía con su molestia de hace dos días e iba aumentando… y mucho.

-Pues no lo creeré hasta que vea con mis propios ojos que no está.

Seguían caminando tras Blue en busca del navío del que la castaña hablaba, no sabían si lo buscaba porque estaba segura de hallarlo o por terquedad. Un ligero trote de la misma los hizo apresurarse y observaron un magnánimo barco con letras plateadas en las que se leía: "Titán Errante" estaba un tanto desgastado, pero se veía en mejores condiciones que la gran mayoría de los otros barcos el puerto, subieron y solo hallaron a un joven de cabello castaño que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Green!- abrió los ojos y observo de mala manera a su hablante; Blue- No pongas esa cara: sabes que me extrañabas.

-En tus sueños, chica ruidosa- de todos los presentes alguien proceso esa voz, la había escuchado recientemente, lo observo detenidamente; su ropaje, una capucha en su espalda.

-Si trabajas aquí… ¿Por qué nos dijiste que el barco no estaba?- las palabras de Sapphire no lo alteraron, no tenía pruebas, pero para los compañeros de esta era más que suficiente, sus sentidos eran muy buenos.

-Evadiendo trabajo- Green trago pesado ¿Por qué justo ahora la capitana terminaba la revisión del barco? -Mal, muy mal.

-Marge déjalo, después de todo tú eres la que manda.

-En eso tienes razón Blue, pero no me conviene que mi contramaestre se vuelva flojo.

-Sabes que no es flojo, tendría sus razones.

-Si… te quería bien lejos- Green lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado.

-Te are pagar por eso en el viaje.

-Aun no acedo a llevarte- le recordó Marge.

-Cierto… Te tengo una tripulación, todos ellos- apunto a sus compañeros, los que no entendían nada -Es todo lo que pides ¿Cierto?

-Sí, con la tripulación me basta, necesito gente a la que dar órdenes, pero por algunas reparaciones debo cobrar una cuota de 10 monedas de oro.

-Te damos 50, Whitney tiene dinero.

-¿Por eso te acuerdas de mí?- la princesa se hallaba molesta- Además ¿Qué es eso de que somos la tripulación?

-Es la razón de que funcionemos sin importar la época- Green explicaba -Si los pasajeros acceden a trabajar en el barco no hay razones para quedarse quietos, solo con un capitán y contramaestre fijo basta: los que arrestan suelen ser la tripulación.

-Si eso ya me lo trague cuando tome el barco desde Anthyra- menciono Blue restándole importancia -en fin, toma 50 monedas- ninguno logro darse cuenta de en qué momento las tomo exactamente -¿Cuándo partimos?

-A la noche- contesto con cierta rapidez la capitana -Claro que solo si trabajan en la reparación, si no esperen sus dos, tres días.

-¡Ya oyeron zánganos, muévanse que tienen trabajo que hacer!

-La orden de trabajo también va para ti- ante las palabras de Green, Blue busco apoyo en Marge, quien le respondió con un gesto desentendido y ahora se hallaba trabajando como los otros, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Green y siguiendo las órdenes de la capitana… no le quedaba nada más que hacer si quería partir esa noche.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La noche había caído y considerando que el viaje seria de al menos dos semanas buscaban provisiones, solo eran cuatro no hallaban la necesidad de ir más: Ruby, carguero obligado; Whitney, encargada del dinero; Diamond, voluntario y el regulador de gastos, pues Amber; estaba harto de Blue.

-¿Eso sería todo?- pregunto Dia una vez tenían todo cargado en sus mochilas.

-Sí, y no digas que es poco- le corto el futuro reclamo Amber -Aprenderás a comer como gente decente.

-¡Miren! Un zeppelin.

-Whitney, no es un zeppelin. Es un barco volador o sea que tiene todo ese armamento para la guerra…- dijo con calma Ruby, hasta que cayó en algo -¡La guerra! Van a atacar el puerto.

-Preparen sus armas, tenemos que llegar al barco y ellos ya están bajando ¡Apresúrense!

Correr, en ese minuto era lo único que podía pensar mientras veía la espalda de sus compañeros, una señal con la mano izquierda de parte del que iba de delantero y captaron el mensaje: "Sepárense", así lo hicieron sin esperar un punto de reunión, era obvio; el barco. Solo corría tratando de hacer oídos sordos a los gritos de auxilio del lugar, aun así era extraño, pensó que sería peor, de hecho había visto pocos enemigos y ninguno le había impedido el paso, es más lo ignoraban y peleaban contra otros sujetos "Creí que el puerto tenía menos guardias" se detuvo un momento para reorientarse, no alcanzo a reanudar la carrera cuando se sintió jalado hacia atrás a la vez que una flecha pasaba frente a sus ojos… Volteo, impresionado, observaba a un espadachín tras de sí, una espada en cada mano, a la vez que otra se hallaba enfundada en su espalda.

-Pa… papá.

-Pensé que te había enseñado a no bajar la guardia, Ruby.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Biderum solicito ayuda a todas las fuerzas del continente, desde semanas que sus puertos del norte están siendo atacados y tras los informes de tu cuadrilla nos enviaron en barcos para ayudar: Todos contra el enemigo común.

-Comprendo… ¿Aun estas molesto con Surge por no dejar que me retirara?

-No, lo que me molesta es que no llevaras tu espada- tomo el arma enfundada que reposaba en su espalda y la dejo caer en las manos de su hijo -me gustaría arrastrarte a casa y darte un castigo que no olvides, pero en esta situación te puedes largar, después de todo llevabas prisa.

-Sabes que ya no la uso.

-No me importa, con que la lleves está bien para mí- el hombre partía nuevamente a la batalla.

Siempre era así con Norman, nunca se despedía y lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca, miro la espada… "No puedo dejarla aquí, me mataría" acomodo la funda con el arma de manera que quedara en su espalda y no evitara ni obstruyera su arco para ser tomado, al igual que carcaj con las flechas… comenzó la marcha, esta vez más atento a su alrededor, solo unos minutos más y diviso el barco, pero no se veía muy bien la situación: los barcos eran atacados y hundidos, al parecer no querían que nadie huyera, con prisa subió al Titán Errante y mecánicamente su mano fue al mango de la espada mientras arremetía contra el enemigo que se hallaba a bordo "Es extraño, a pesar de que han pasado tres años desde la última vez que la use… es como si mi cuerpo no hubiera olvidado como esgrimirla" un grito los alerto a todos.

-¡Partimos, ya subieron los que faltaban!- unos segundos más y la voz volvía a hacerse presente -¡Saquen a esas sabandijas de mi barco o los hago limpiarlo otra vez!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Día once, bitácora del capitán.

Mi nueva tripulación rinde bien en sus puestos asignados; en especial el cocinero, estoy segura de que los manjares que he probado hasta los envidiaría un rey, en cuanto a los demás, no me quejo, hasta el momento no hay bajas y el barco no ha sufrido daños mayores, solo lo de siempre. En cuanto al estado psicológico de mis pasajeros… he tenido mejores, pero que se le va a hacer; ya acepte y aun tengo moral suficiente como para llevarlos a su destino y vengarme después, solo son tres días más de estar con ellos."

Termino su escritura de la mañana, pues como capitana debía tener el habito de llenar la bitácora al menos una vez al día, aun cuando solía hacerlo dos veces por día. Cerro su libro, lo escondió entre sus ropas y salió de su camarote; hora de ver que hacia su tripulación. Primer objetivo; el contramaestre, lo hallo al timón, como solía ser, pero se hallaba en compañía de Amber, se dedico a escuchar.

-¿Y si yo la tiro por la borda y tú dices que fue un accidente?

-Avísame cuando tengas un plan más decente- la mirada de Amber se posaba en Green cuestionándolo -Hay una quimera a bordo; vuela y la rescata, lo mismo aplica al pegaso de Whitney y Nahe, por ser un oso polar, sabe nadar por naturaleza.

Decidió retirarse a ver al otro grupo mayor, después de todo le era obvio a quien querían lanzar por la borda, se quedo a una distancia prudente de los que ya había descubierto con la capacidad de usar magia: Crystal, Blue, Emerald, Lyra, Eusine y Whitney, le pareció extraño verlos tan concentrados observando una gaviota… no paso mucho hasta que comenzaron los cambios en la misma, Lyra con un potente viento la desplumo, seguido de un ahogamiento provocado con agua por Crystal, posterior quema de lo que quedaba por Whitney y las cenizas llevadas por un "suave huracán miniatura" que invoco Blue.

-Se excedieron- oyó de ambos varones.

-Ensucio lo que limpiamos ayer- respondió Lyra, se oía un tanto molesta, pero no dejaba de lado su usual tono juguetón.

Se alejo antes de que empezaran a probar su magia en ella, no le extrañaría que lo hiciesen, se acerco a la proa del barco, donde solía hallar a Ruby junto con las tres peculiares criaturas que traían consigo; Sincoroso, Harry y Nahe, el chico tenía una manía de cepillar el pelaje de ellas. Un fuerte remezón detuvo sus pasos y la puso en alerta, no solo a ella si no que a toda la tripulación, las tres bestias en proa se acercaron a sus dueñas "Esto no va bien, esta ruta no tiene mayores obstáculos y Green no es un mal navegante" se acerco al costado y la hermosa piel de una gran criatura marina se veía sobresalir del agua, desapareció rápidamente y al poco tiempo el barco se inclino al costado opuesto de donde Marge se hallaba a la vez que se oía el crepitar de la madera al ser rota, observo en la dirección y grandes dientes afilados despedazaban su barco, estos pertenecían a un pez monstruoso, el pez volvió a hundirse bajo el agua llevando parte del barco consigo, se inundaban y no había manera de impedirlo, escucho a algunos de sus tripulantes.

-Sincoroso no puede llevar a más de dos personas- le parecía extraño oír a la rubia, no solía hablar mucho.

-¡No importa, lleva a Blue, yo me voy con Platina y Lyra, Harry puede llevarnos!- fue la respuesta de Whitney "Al menos cinco saldrán con vida" fue el pensamiento de la capitana al ver a la quimera y al "unicornio" elevarse.

-Amárrate a Nahe, puede nadar- escucho a Ruby y estaba con quien solía discutir "Al parecer serán seis".

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le cuestiono la dueña de la osa.

-Supongo que no quiero cargos de conciencia, así que amárrate a esa cosa con pelo y salten al agua.

-Lo haré, pero no creas que es porque me lo dices.

-No tengo razones para creerlo- Nahe salto al mar y comenzó a tomar distancia a nado, mientras el chico se agachaba y recogía un objeto -¡Oye se te callo algo!- Sapphire ya no podía oírle, se hallaba en el mar, el chico hizo ademan de lanzar el objeto… se detuvo y lo guardo, quizás conservaba la esperanza de devolverlo.

Otras ocho figuras se le hacían difusas debido a la distancia, se alejaban del barco en cuatro botes, estaba segura que su contramaestre uso los botes para tratar de salvar al resto; aunque no lo aparentase tenia buen corazón, solo podía lamentarse por unas pocas vidas que no excedían a la mayoría, fue cuando lo vio, a ese pez monstruoso con ojos enormes frente a la popa, como si la esperara… tomo su libro de entre sus ropas:

"Día once, bitácora del capitán.

Hoy he conocido al terror de los mares; el Leviatán, es tal y como narran los antiguos; su piel es hermosa, brillante aun en las penumbras de este día nublado… Pido clemencia para que no se pierdan vidas inocentes en este, el último viaje del Titán Errante: caerá ante las fauces del demonio acuático y como su capitán, es mi deber hundirme con mi barco…"

El libro quedo cerrado en el suelo ya mojado, con el candado antes nunca puesto, mientras con una espada de filo invertido, la capitana hacia lo que creía su último acto riesgoso, observo sus cercanías y vio que no era la única en dirigirse al Leviatán, no estaría sola al enfrentar al Titán original de los mares, Green con su hacha de dos manos a su derecha, Ruby a cierta distancia con el arco preparado, Red con su escudo en su brazo izquierdo y espada en el derecho, por ultimo Diamond con su solitaria hacha, una última mirada a su despedazado barco antes de dirigirla a su oponente: "Es irónico como un Titán es hundido por otro" Sonrió antes de combatir al enemigo…

* * *

En teoría el Leviatán puede ser una serpiente, dragón o pez marítimo de enorme tamaño, yo elegí el pecesote :D y traten de no asesinarme, de otro modo no podre solucionar este desastre ^^, repito: no asesinar por favor. ¿Comentarios?… ¿O amenazas de muerte? Quien sabe. (Aunque siento que yo debería dar una a quien me jugo la broma ¬¬)


	10. La Corte de Justicia

Una tercera persona que se reporta por comentarios, me emocione XD. Veamos, me hace sentir muy bien saber que se piense que es original, pues es lo que quería lograr ^^.

Disipen su preocupación; el capítulo ya esta subido y como mencione en el capítulo anterior "secundarios, como se ha leído, van algunos" así que cualquiera puede tener una aparición por pequeña que sea… y pues si piensan como mi amiga que va leyendo antes (a estas alturas le pregunto que piensa, como para aclárame si confundo gente) queden "marcando ocupado"(he intenten golpearme por eso, aun me duele D:) pero desde ya aviso, aunque no lo parezca las cosas tienen su razón de estar escritas así.

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

10 La Corte de Justicia

* * *

Se sabía consiente, sus ojos abiertos medianamente daban con el conocido cielo, trató de mover su cuerpo, le resultaba imposible, paso un corto lapso de tiempo y dejó de esforzarse, se concentró en lo que podía hacer; escuchar, oía el mar y por la forma en que escuchaba el romper de la olas supuso que se encontraba muy cercano a la costa, la posición de su cabeza no le permitía observarlo, pero no era el único sonido, también oía voces ninguna conocida forzó sus ojos a moverse en la dirección de las voces, solo logró ver tres siluetas de espaldas a él; un chico de cabello negro, otro rubio y una chica con el cabello suelto largo y azabache, error, cuatro un poco más allá veía la cuarta, no lograba distinguirla bien por la distancia.

-¡Hemos perdido mucho tiempo!- esa voz era de uno de los chicos la voz grave lo delataba.

-Siquiera tu eres tan frío como para dejarlo aquí tirado- por los movimientos del chico de cabello negro supuso que él hablo.

-¿Entonces qué propones?- de nuevo esa voz grave.

-Quédate tu; eres él que tiene el sentido de la responsabilidad más alto de nosotros cinco, el resto investigaremos un poco de la zona y después tú tratas de alcanzarnos; si no apareces por allá volveremos cuando tengamos mano de obra para reparar el transporte.

-No me queda de otra ¿Cierto?

-Míralo por el lado bueno, te desases de la fuente de tus problemas por un tiempo- inconfundiblemente esa era la voz de la chica, no se hallaba tan mal como para no distinguirlas.

-… Largo, antes de que me arrepienta.

Las voces pararon y los pasos en la arena se alejaban junto con las siluetas, se sentía caer inconsciente nuevamente; cerró los ojos, oyó unos pasos acercarse a él y una pregunta fue lo último que escucho:

-¿Qué se supone que haga contigo?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

El joven se hallaba sentado en la arena cumpliendo la labor encomendada, los demás tenían razón: no era tan frío como para dejar a alguien morir solo por continuar, pero reconocía que le era exasperante estar sentado vigilando a alguien que probablemente estaba en un trance excesivamente profundo, porque de que estaba vivo, lo estaba; respiraba, tenia pulso… "Una semana más. Despierta quieres, no pretendo quedarme aquí toda la vida", todos los días hacia presión psicológica para que despertara, se estaba cansando de esperar. Y ese día se sintió escuchado cuando su labor de "niñera" terminó, el otro chico se sentaba en la arena, un tanto adolorido pero era normal, desorientado miraba a su alrededor, se incorporó y busco algunas cosas; una espada y un escudo. Su cuidador no se pudo sentir más invisible porque le fue dirigida la palabra.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Anthyra- respondió una vez recuperada su compostura -para ser más exacto en la costa de Justica.

-¿Me puedes aclarar otra cosa?- el chico solo asintió -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Una semana, o quizás más.

-Es imposible, hubiera muerto, no se… por hambre- le respondió un tanto divertido.

-Eso es lo imposible- un poco de molestia asomo en su voz, aun cuando trataba de ser neutral -tienes la extraña capacidad de comer inconsciente: te acercaba comida a la boca y la devorabas igual.

-Bien, te creo- recuerdos de su madre diciéndole algo similar aparecieron en su mente -será mejor que me presente; soy Red.

-Silver- respondía con calma el otro muchacho poniéndose de pie -Y ahora me voy; ve como te las arreglas.

-Es que…- las frase incompleta llamo la atención del pelirrojo -yo venía con mis amigos y bueno, ya no sé donde están- le observó de reojo "Supongo que podría servir de algo… Aunque tendré que controlarme", suspiró.

-De acuerdo puedes venir conmigo, pero con dos condiciones- Red alzó una ceja y puso atención -primero: tienes que ayudar con la reparación de mi barco volador que está un poco más al norte- parecía sencillo, asintió -y la segunda, que va ligada con esta: si encuentras a tus amigos antes de la reparación… ellos tendrán que ayudarte con lo primero.

-Pero no sería justo para ellos- un mazo se detuvo cerca de su rostro, miro la mano que lo sostenía: era de Silver, sudo frío.

-Te dejare inconsciente con este mismo mazo y no sabrás por donde me fui, tú eliges.

-No era mi intensión meterlos en líos, pero ellos entenderán- el otro chico simplemente bajo su arma y comenzó a caminar -¿Pero a dónde vamos?

-A la ciudad de Justica por comida y agua, me dejaste con muy poco, de ahí a Cerat; límite entre el Reino de Justica y Oserent- todo esto lo dijo sin detenerse.

Antes de comenzar a seguirle el paso, Red miro el mar "Me alegro por los que dejaron el barco antes de que atacara el Levitan; ni entre todos le habríamos hecho algo y por los otros… espero que hayan corrido la misma suerte que yo", los recuerdos del imparable titán invadían su memoria. Se volteo pero algo pareció salir de su interior y observo once siluetas que brillaban de color azul cielo a su alrededor, rápidamente desaparecieron, pero se sintió feliz; algunas las reconocía a la perfección: no estaba solo, tenía que buscar, corrió donde Silver aceleradamente; el pelirrojo no lo esperaría y él era su único guía en ese continente.

"Si caminas más rápido será menos" era lo única respuesta del pelirrojo en cuanto al tiempo que tardarían llegar, se lo esperaba, porque obviamente era de pocas palabras, pero aunque no lo pareciese estaba inquieto; algo los seguía ¿Un animal? poco probable ¿Otra persona? imposible, a menos que fuera un cazador… ¿Pero por qué serian cazados? no lo sabía, pero esa presencia acechándolos, no podía seguir así.

-Red- el aludido le prestó atención -¿Tienes a algún enemigo?

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Algo nos ha estado siguiendo…

-Algo suena descortés, ¿qué tal si dices "alguien"?- rápidamente voltearon a donde oyeron la voz, alguien que Red si conocía.

-¡Misty! estas bien, me alegro- Red avanzaba hacia ella pero fue detenido por Silver, que solo apunto hacia la chica; su ballesta preparada para disparar -¿Pero qué…?

-Realmente lo siento, pero no tengo otra opción: los matare a ambos aquí- la flecha fue disparada, rápidamente Red uso su escudo y la flecha quedo ensartada en él aun siendo este de hierro -No te resistas, morirás igual en algún momento- de la chica comenzaba a salir un aura extraña, se sentía fría.

-Al menos explícame que rayos pasa- Misty se abalanzo con su pequeña masa, el ataque fue bloqueado, pero parecía tener demasiada fuerza para ser de ella.

-Es la única forma, en la que puedo existir- un reflejo de tristeza se asomo en los ojos de la atacante -"Destruye la llave" eso are- Red retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Existir? ¿Moriste?- el nuevo ataque se detuvo antes de dar en él blanco.

-… Realmente no importa- Misty retomó su golpe asestando varios rápidamente, Red únicamente se defendía, parando y esquivando los efusivos ataques; no entendía por qué ocurría esto, y preguntar no surtía efecto.

-Disculpa que me meta- tanto Red como Misty lo observaron -pero tengo prisa y no quiero jugar- la tierra rápidamente se moldeo alrededor de Misty dejándola atrapada -Vamos Red, si no la atacas no queda más que huir- comenzó a correr con Red siguiéndole.

-¿Eres mago?

-Algo así.

-Pero Misty… yo la conozco.

-No es la persona que conocías, si lo fuera ¿Por qué te atacaría?

-Aun así…

-Ya no es humana o eso creo, su energía era demasiado oscura.

Red simplemente decidió callar: ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y si los demás también?, "Mejor no pensar en eso" siguió corriendo tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, miro a su compañero "Pudo haberse deshecho de mi… Supongo que en parte es como Green" A través de su carrera divisaron la ciudad de Justica, solo un poco más y llegarían, esperaban que en un lugar repleto de gente como lo es una ciudad Misty no se atreviera a atacar, porque si de algo estaban seguros era de que la chica no duraría mucho atrapada.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Justica, reino y ciudad de Anthyra conocida por la fuerza de la ley y por la magistral edificación de la corte de justicia, en ese minuto Red y Silver la observaban, se oía un gran bullicio desde dentro; el chico de ojos rojos no era de los que se quedara con la curiosidad, pero tampoco quería estar perdido en un continente que no conocía; tenían lo necesario para seguir, por lo que mirar seria una pérdida de tiempo, pero el pelirrojo debía admitir que quería saber y entró seguido de Red, observaron la amplia sala repleta, desde el centro resaltaba la figura de una gran estatua que sostenía una balanza. Al poco tiempo dedujeron era un juicio común pero la gente parecía disconforme… Se produjo un silencio al azotar el pequeño martillo contra la mesa; era hora del veredicto.

-El imputado queda totalmente absuelto por pruebas insuficientes- la gente comenzó a reclamar a nueva cuenta, pero un grito en especial paro todo el bullicio.

-¡Qué clase de justicia se tiene que es capaz de dejar en libertad a alguien como él!- las miradas fueron a parar a una joven que Red reconoció al instante; era Crystal.

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo, en ese lugar se podía criticar todo: al juez, al criminal, fiscal, abogado, testigos… menos la justicia, eso era intocable.

-Señorita- rompió el silencio el juez -usted acaba de cometer un crimen aun más grave del que se le acusa a este hombre- indicó al imputado -la justicia es sagrada, es el patrimonio de este reino y lo ha profanado, será castigada en nombre de Libra, pues con sus palabras la ofendido a ella.

Con rapidez los guardias llegaron hasta Crys y la encaminaron, muy en contra de su voluntad, al cuarto trasero del salón, Red quería actuar, sacar a su compañera de ese lugar, pero intentarlo lo volvería cómplice, no logro resolver el dilema del "qué hacer", ya que al pasar Crystal junto a la estatua la balanza que esta sostenía brilló con la forma del símbolo de Libra (a falta de imaginación descriptiva… el tercero de la primera fila de la imagen de portada) el cuerpo de la chica se vio rodeado por una luz, fue soltada y en su espalda dos grandes alas hicieron aparición… una mirada decidida en su rostro, alzó la mano, apuntando al juez.

-Ya fue suficiente corrupción en el santuario de la justicia.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"¿Qué significa esto?"

Cystal observaba su alrededor, un gran árbol frente a ella, pero no podía moverse, parecía estar en otro cuerpo, inclusive más pequeño que el suyo, solo como espectadora de un hecho. Se sintió voltear, a su lado había una niña, una voz se escucho a lo lejos y ese cuerpo nuevamente se movió solo y frente a ella había un hombre, no logró distinguir el rostro, pero en las manos llevaba dos manzanas una más pequeña que la otra; recibió la más grande y la niña a su lado la más pequeña, sintió que abrió la boca.

-¿Por qué mi manzana es más grande?- la voz que le salió le parecía demasiado infantil para pertenecerle, definitivamente no era ella misma.

-Tú has sido una buena niña y cumplido todos tus deberes a diferencia de tu hermana- le respondió el hombre acariciando su cabeza y la de la otra niña -por tanto te ganas la manzana más grande: a cada uno lo que le corresponde, ese es el principio de la justicia, Libra.

El espacio rápidamente se volvió blanco y Crystal pudo moverse libremente, se movió en diversas direcciones, solo dio con la correcta cuando una voz la llamo:

-Crystal- volteó rápidamente y vio la figura de una mujer frente a ella.

-Libra, supongo.

-Correcto, espero que mi recuerdo te halla enseñado la base de la justicia.

-¿Era un recuerdo tuyo? ¿Por qué me lo muestras?

-Te elegido- Crys solo pudo sorprenderse -serás mi sucesora, el ángel de la justicia vuelve a la vida y serás tú quien cargue con él.

-Pero si yo no sé nada de justicia.

-Te equivocas, sabias que cuando una ley es injusta no tienes porque respetarla; el juez tergiverso todas las leyes que establecí y tu lo enfrentaste, rompiendo todo el esquema a pesar del castigo que conllevaba. Y el principio te lo acabo de enseñar… Ahora es tu turno: acaba con lo que empezamos los antiguos.

La figura de Libra desapareció con un fuerte destello, que la obligo a cerrar los ojos. Lo último que logro ver de ella era una mirada cargada de pesar y tristeza.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Parpadeo un par de veces, nuevamente se hallaba en la corte de justicia, el silencio estaba presente, se dio cuenta de que estaba parada frente al pasillo que daba al cuarto trasero del salón, y tras de sí la estatua, por el pasillo veía al juez esposado y custodiado por los guardias "¿Que paso aquí?" observo a la gente de la sala, en su mayoría le veían con admiración, unos pocos con temor, no pudo indagar más porque se sintió jalada por dos personas; pensativa como estaba solo se dio cuenta de haber salido cuando ya estaba en un callejón.

-¿Crys cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Red? Por un tiempo estuve pensando lo peor- le dijo con calma y alegría la chica.

-Lo sé, aunque yo solo pensé por unas horas ¿Y cómo es que Rald no está contigo?

-Pues antes de llegar a tierra con el bote, nos azotó una tormenta y desde entonces que no sé nada de él- claramente tenía cierto sentimiento de culpa -¿Y qué paso contigo?

-No recuerdo bien el ataque pero desperté en la costa- le respondió el chico con una mano tras la nuca, un ruido del pelirrojo lo hizo reaccionar -Volviendo atrás, repito ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Qué hice exactamente?

-Pues, revertiste el juicio entero, se cambio el veredicto y mandaste al juez a prisión. También te salieron alas…

-Un minuto- le cortó Crystal, el tiempo transcurrió -Creo que… no era yo, sino Libra.

-Eso explicaría todo lo que hiciste y como reacciono la gente al verte- menciono el chico de ojos plateados.

-¿Tú eres?

-Olvide decirte; él es Silver, tengo una deuda con él. Silver ella es Crystal, una amiga.

-Un gusto Silver.

-Igualmente, pero volvamos al punto. Ya sabemos por qué hiciste eso, pero no explica que este libro apareció justo en las manos de Red en ese minuto.

-Déjame verlo.

Red se lo entrego y la chica se dio cuenta de que era bastante pequeño, primero ojeo la portada: no tenia titulo, ni autor y parecía ser viejo, la cubierta era bastante solida y sus tonos cafés tenían diversas decoloraciones, según ella, producidas por el paso del tiempo, decidió abrirlo y ver el interior, observó las paginas, en blanco, se detuvo en una que estaba completamente escrita se titulaba "Ángel de la Justicia" se observaba lo que siempre creyó como el símbolo de Libra y aparecían categorías como: "asociación elemental" y "guardián", pero lo que llamo su atención fue la ubicación, salía su nombre escrito. Retrocedió un par de páginas y halló otra con una ínfima escritura que también se refería a la ubicación "Costa de Oserent", paso unas páginas más y otra vez decía ubicación, pero el espacio tenía solo un signo de interrogación.

-Parece ser un libro de los Ángeles, aunque solo sale información del de la justicia y una ubicación en otra página.

-Probablemente si despiertan los otros Ángeles el libro se complete.

-Es posible Silver, pero el libro contiene más de doce páginas.

-Comprobemos mi teoría, vamos a la ubicación que sale en el libro, si estoy en lo cierto hay un Ángel en ese lugar, además mi siguiente parada es por allá.

-… Me siento ignorado e inútil- menciono Red para sí, mientras los otros dos discutían en cuanto al libro.

No tardaron mucho en ponerse de acuerdo, tanto Crys como Silver querían comprobar lo que decían sobre el libro, su siguiente parada era Oserent, para luego recorrer la costa, Red solo pudo pensar una cosa antes de seguirlos: "Creí que Crystal se preocuparía de buscar a los demás, aunque quedándonos aquí no lograremos nada. Ni modo".

* * *

Un ángel a elegido y quiero dejar algo claro, la razón por la que en el primer capítulo pedí que se olvidaran del zodiaco: no porque Crys fuese elegida por Libra significa que piense que las personas de signo Libra son así, no, de hecho ni yo me identifico con quien decidí poner en mi signo (ya están decididos) y cualquier coincidencia con el signo real del personaje, es coincidencia completamente indeseada de mi parte: ni investigue los signos, mi flojera me come.

Y otra cosa, del 18 al 23 de Noviembre me voy de viaje, solo para relajarme, wiiiii :3. Por lo que quizás esa semana no actualice (por si no se han dado cuenta es semanal, aunque varia el día). Eso seria todo lo que cuento.

¿Comentario? ¿Sugerencia? Todo sera debidamente recibido, leído y celebrado. Si algo queda sin entender, preguntar no es un delito, responderé mientras no me haga adelantar trama.


	11. En Busca de un Segundo Ángel

Cero comentarios u.u y dos personas más interesadas por favoritos y seguidores :3 por tanto no hay nada que decir.

Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y espero que nunca lo sean, o el manga se quedaría estancado por mi flojera crónica :D

* * *

11 En Busca de un Segundo Ángel

* * *

-Justica, Oserent, Justica, Oserent…

Había algo que tenía muy claro en ese minuto… estaba viendo uno de los actos más infantiles del mundo y aunque no le parecía maduro, seguía mirando, completamente inmóvil, suponiendo que su boca estaba cerrada.

Es decir, habían pasado varios días desde que junto con Red y Crystal habían dejado la ciudad de Justica en dirección al norte, con el fin de llegar a la ciudad de Cerat y recorrer la costa para comprobar la teoría que habían formulado, aparte de intentar alcanzar a sus amigos que lo habían dejado a cargo de Red. Se hallaban justo en la frontera que daba con Oserent, lo sabía por la línea pintada en el suelo que marcaba el límite; pero eso no justificaba que infantilmente dos chicas saltaran de lado a lado, simulando el paso de una nación a otra o el estar en ambas. Por lo menos se sabía que no era el único mirando con reprobación, Crys apoyaba su postura, junto con una chica que se hallaba con las "locas", como las había catalogado.

-Crystal, ¿No deberíamos saludar?- le preguntó Red, mirándola un tanto nervioso por la situación.

-Sería demasiado vergonzoso, finge que no las conoces- ambos empezaron a tomar distancia para pasar sin que los notaran.

-¡Red, Crystal!- no funciono.

-¿Cómo están ustedes Blue?- le contestó el chico tratando de simular que nada había pasado.

-Pues recorriendo; con Harry y Sincoroso fue fácil llegar a tierra- le respondió acercándose con las bestias nombradas y tres chicas; Platina, Yellow y Lyra.

-Falta Whitney- observó Crystal, Harry estaba solo y el cuerno de cartón no estaba.

-Se vio en la obligación de volver a Celey- habló Platina mirando al pegaso -llego un barco con una delegación a nombre de su padre; al saber que estaba aquí se la llevaron inmediatamente, dejo el dinero, a Harry y Fénix a mi cargo.

-¿Ustedes pintaron la línea fronteriza?

-Eso sería perder tiempo- intervino Lyra -Un hombre que va con una carreta llena de tarros de pintura lo hace y parece que le pagan.

-No me extrañaría- acoto Blue -en Oserent son muy excéntricos.

El pelirrojo, estático aun, escuchaba y analizaba la información: sus acompañantes las conocían, por tanto ya tenía cuatro personas más para las reparaciones de su barco volador, se distrajo cuando vio que aparentemente lo estaban presentando.

-Y bueno él es…- Lyra interrumpió a Red.

-Hola Silver.

-… Hola Lyra.

-¿Se… conocen?- pregunto Yellow, alternando la mirada en Silver y Lyra, la chica respondió rápidamente.

-No, pero recuerda que soy elemental de viento.

-Y… Silver ¿Cómo te enteraste de su nombre? Nosotros no lo hemos dicho- indago Blue.

-Solo… adivine.

-Como les decía, tengo que ayudarlo a reparar el barco volador y le prometí que ustedes me ayudarían con eso- a Red el asunto de la reparación lo tenía en cierto modo atado, quería saber si contaba con la ayuda de ellas.

-¿Y si me ocurre robártelo una vez listo?- preguntó ahora Blue con sus ojos azules clavados en los de Silver.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentes- fue la respuesta que obtuvo a la vez que alzaba una pulsera; la chica notó que era una de las cosas que le había pedido a Whitney que comprara en la Ciudad Reloj, sonrió.

-Rápido, pero no fuiste capaz de evitar esto- esta vez la chica alzo un reloj de bolsillo tomándolo desde la cadena, la mano del chico instintivamente llegó al cinto donde solía estar la cadena, no la hallo.

Se devolvieron los objetos examinándose mientras los otros registraban sus cosas; no fuese que les hubiesen robado a ellos, Blue y Silver no tardaron demasiado en llegar a un acuerdo y decidir ir a Cerat; la teoría de que podían hallar un Ángel llamo la atención de la chica, ella había sido elegida y quería saber si era posible el despertar de ellos, Crystal no pudo intervenir en la conversación al sentir una fría presencia, Lyra también logro notarla, pero Silver sabía que ocurría, ya había tenido esa sensación.

-Tu amiga más loca se acerca- dijo el pelirrojo observando a Red, quien lo pensó un poco.

-Quizás es que me extraña, han sido varios días; me sorprende que no haya venido antes.

-¿Loca?- cuestionó Platina.

-Ah… pues… se refiere a Misty- bajo la mirada, no sabía cómo explicar algo que ni él sabía.

-Supongo que puedo sentirme bien con que me recuerden- la mencionada llevaba su ballesta al hombro, por un segundo las chicas no vieron el porqué de las anteriores palabras, hasta que les apunto con su arma -Ahora ¿En qué me quede?

-Tenemos ventaja numérica, no podrás ganarnos a todos juntos.

-Me basta contigo, eres él que importa que este bien muerto.

Los ataques hacia Red no se hicieron esperar, como las chicas estaban petrificadas de la impresión, Silver nuevamente de vio en la obligación de intervenir; nadie más parecía en condiciones de hacerlo, los siete se vieron resguardados por cuatro paredes hechas de tierra y alineados, Sincoroso y Harry se elevaron, pero se mantuvieron a distancia para no delatar las ubicaciones, esto confundió a Misty en cuanto a la ubicación de Red.

-¿Y ahora si quieres jugar?- estaba molesta, Silver le daba problemas y quería acabar pronto.

Una flecha y una de las estructuras cayó, Yellow fue sacada rápidamente por Sincoroso, otro disparo y Crystal quedo expuesta y contraatacó con su magia, Misty evadió y derrumbó el tercero quedando su objetivo a la vista, al darse cuenta Yellow bajó a tierra y volvió a elevarse con el chico sobre la quimera, Silver dejó caer el resto de las barreras y entre los que se hallaban en el suelo atacaron a Misty protegiendo al chico en cuestión, manteniéndola a distancia. Una fuerte ventisca de Lyra impulsó a Misty hacia atrás y para terminar de hacerle perder el equilibrio Silver uso la tierra cercana a los pies de la chica, cayó al suelo, la superioridad numérica en esa situación era una verdadera molestia, decidió retirarse, una energía negra la envolvió y desapareció. Yellow y Red bajaron a tierra.

-¡¿Qué demonios le paso?!

-La verdad no lo sé Blue- Red se oía afligido -Cuando la vi de nuevo trasmitía algo de "destruir la llave".

-Para ¿Tienes la llave?

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque Virgo me dijo que no podía darme su poder sin la llave; ningún ángel puede.

-Entonces, que hay de Crys: ella recibió el poder de Libra- abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando a Crystal.

-Muéstrame- le ordenó.

-No sé cómo usarlo.

-Bueno, entonces si tienes la llave, puede ser algo que llevas puesto.

-Entonces no sería necesario que lo mate; yo digo que él es la llave- irrumpió Silver.

-¡Silencio que no estoy entendiendo nada!

Al alzar la voz Platina logro el silencio que quería; ella haría las preguntas.

-¿Red es la llave?

-Eso es lo que yo creo- le respondió Silver.

-Entonces Misty lo quiere matar por eso.

-Supongo.

-Crystal ¿Tienes el ángel de Libra?

-Sí, pero es el ángel de la justicia, Libra era la portadora… aunque no se usarlo.

-¿Algo más de lo que nos debamos enterar?

-Creo no se nos olvida nada- respondió Red.

El libro quedo como tema olvidado, no lo habían abierto desde que decidieron recorrer la costa de Oserent, sencillamente no les era tan importante como para recordarlo, reanudaron su camino a Cerat, asimilando las noticias nuevas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"En Oserent son muy excéntricos" los tres entendieron a que venía la frase con tan solo poner un pie dentro de Cerat: las personas vestidas de manera ostentosa y exagerada sobraban, junto con artistas que pintaban las calles o escribían reflexiones personales, actuaban sin temor a ser asaltados y no eran influenciados por las opiniones de la muchedumbre, la que clamaba por un justiciero como alguna vez lo fue Robín Hood, que robaba a los ricos para dar a los pobres.

-Así que Robín Hood dejo su huella en este reino- comento Crystal tras escuchar algunas quejas de los ciudadanos.

-Exacto- le siguió la conversación Platina -pero desde su muerte ha sido desvalorizado por la aristocracia.

-Aun así hay un rumor de que alguien ha estado imitándolo para ayudar a los desposeídos- les mencionó Lyra.

-Un bonito gesto de nobleza.

-¡Jodido oso no me robes la comida!

El grito proveniente de una de las tiendas alertó a gran parte de las personas que pasaban por el lugar, a la vez que un oso blanco pasaba a toda prisa entre la multitud, el vendedor derrotado al no verlo, volvió a su puesto a la vez que se clamaba por "el nuevo Robín Hood", el grupo de viajantes solo quedaron mirando en la dirección por la que el oso se había marchado solo para decir:

-¿Sapphire?- la pregunta parecía coordinada por las cinco chicas y Red.

-¿Solo viajabas con chicas?- pregunto Silver mirando a Red.

-No… pero no es mi culpa encontrarme con ellas.

-¿Te das cuenta que para algunos trabajos necesito hombres?

-Sapphire puede levantar… cinco veces su peso- interrumpió Yellow, causando sorpresa: ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de Blue, habían entrenado con ella en la Liga -¿Con eso es suficiente?

-… No sé como lo harán pero tiene que ayudar.

Rápidamente se movieron siguiendo un rastro, rastro que no tardaron en perder y detenerse, no por mucho pues Lyra volvió a correr, el viento le guiaba en su carrera; hallaron a Sapphire junto a Nahe disfrutando entre ambas lo que la osa había traído, siquiera un saludo y ya tenía un regaño.

-¡Se supone que ayudas a los pobres y hambrientos!- Crystal veía únicamente injusticia.

-Eso es lo que supusieron ellos, yo no lo dije- por su naturaleza un tanto agresiva solo vio como defenderse y no a sus compañeros -Aparte yo encajo en lo de "pobres y hambrientos" ¡Perdí el dinero por una tormenta mientras estaba en el mar y tengo hambre!

-Bien, en ese caso tú ganas- una mueca para quitarle importancia de parte de Sapphire y la misma se dio cuenta de la situación, movió a mano a manera de saludo.

-No sé si saludarte… o quitarle a Red su escudo- mencionó Lyra en un tono quedado.

-¡¿Y me dejaras indefenso?!- Sapphire se estaba enfadando y Nahe respondía a su furia gruñendo, no los golpeó porque la mirada de pelirrojo la incomodaba.

-No puedo calcular cuánto pesas; pero serás de mucha ayuda.

-¡Silver! ¿No te enseñaron de cortesía?- le reprendió Crystal.

Luego de presentar nuevamente a Silver, aclarar los asuntos y evitar algún asesinato, Red hizo una pregunta que le tenía un tanto intrigado:

-¿Ustedes de casualidad no sintieron algo extraño y como que brillaban con una luz color…?

-¿Magenta?- intentó completar Platina.

-¿Ceniza?- le siguió Crystal.

-¿Índigo?- intentó Sapphire.

-¿Amatista?- también Lyra

-¿Jade?- Blue no quería quedar fuera.

-¿Ámbar?- por último mencionó Yellow.

-No, azul cielo.

-Entonces no paso nada- le respondieron todas.

-Para que se complican tanto con los colores; son purpura, gris, azul, morado, verde, amarillo, celeste y café- les dijo Silver de manera imparcial.

-Nadie menciono café- replicó Platina.

-Yo pensé en color ocre, pero un importa.

-¿Entonces les paso lo mismo que a mí pero con esos colores?- pregunto una vez más Red, obteniendo respuestas afirmativas -¿Y saben que significa?- esta vez obtuvo solo negativas -Yo quería saber.

-Mejor movámonos, no sacamos mucho con darle vueltas- recomendó Blue con cierta confusión respecto a lo que Red planteó.

La aprobación a eso fue unánime, salieron de Cerat con unos cuantos problemas, las apariciones que Sapphire había hecho en el lugar les pasaban la cuenta, aun cuando era fácil ocultarle, pero una osa polar es un caso difícil, en especial si van un pegaso y una quimera llamando la atención hacia ellos, entre vitoreos de los pobres y las agresiones de los aristocráticos salieron hacia la costa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La baja temperatura en conjunto con la escasa luz de la puesta de sol le indicaban la caída de la noche, un diario de navegación se hallaba en sus manos con un candado sellando su contenido, fácilmente podía abrirlo con un alambre, lo sabía, pero no era devoto de invadir lo que sería la privacidad ajena, imaginando que a quien le pertenecía siguiera con vida. Un suspiro y comenzó su tarea de buscar leña para una fogata: de otra manera seria imposible soportar un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

Otra persona se hallaba en los alrededores, como tarea, veía que comerían esa noche, si bien no tenían demasiadas provisiones desde que estaban varados, hacían lo mejor que podían para sobrevivir con lo que había: estaban imposibilitados para salir del lugar, la ofensiva que los recibió en los primeros días no había cesado sus ataques, cada vez que sobrepasaban cierto límite, fuera en la dirección que fuese, aquel monstruo volvía y les impedía la salida. Aun así podían considerarse afortunados; las provisiones y restos del barco habían quedado en gran cantidad cerca de ellos: alimentos y madera para un tiempo.

Una vez la fogata encendida y la comida preparada es sentaron a cenar en silencio, el único sonido apreciable era el romper de las olas contra la arena, uno de los chicos, de cabello negro, llevaba todo ese tiempo con la preocupación constante sobre los demás tripulantes del navío… traba de no exteriorizarlo, no quería preocupar a su compañero. En cambio el otro joven, admitía que le preocupaban, pero en menor grado; no había convivido demasiado con ellos, los lazos eran menores. A pesar de su carácter frío era capaz de saber de la inquietud que sentía el otro, se podía decir que era demasiado "transparente" sus emociones sobresalían con facilidad y agradecía que no intentase compartirlas con él: calmar a otras personas no era su fuerte.

El peculiar sonido de las pisadas en la arena les llamo la atención; diversas siluetas se acercaban a la luz que veían, no opondrían resistencia en caso de un asalto y si deseaban quedarse no había problema, la noche no era segura y cualquier ayuda vendría bien.

-Disculpen podríamos…- Detuvo sus palabras al ver los rostros -¿Dia, Green?

-¡Señorita!- no tardaron mucho en saludarse y presentar a Silver.

-Así que…- Green enfocó la vista en el chico de ojos rojos -lo lograste Red.

-La comida no le iba a salir gratis- una expresión triunfal en su rostro -tenía que esforzarse.

-Solo esperemos que haya quedado famélico- todos sabían a que venía eso; aun faltaba encontrar al resto.

-Tanta seriedad- Blue rodeó con su brazo el cuello del chico mientas con un dedo le picaba la mejilla -alégrate un poco Green.

-Y tu ¿Qué haces de útil?- él ignoro tanto el gesto como el comentario y se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-Buscar gente para reparar mi barco volador.

-A menos que haya sido una tormenta, no soy capaz de entender como haces pedazos algo tan resistente.

-Fue… un aterrizaje forzoso- los caracteres similares se hacían notar creando tensión, Crystal decidió desviar el tema.

-Es de noche, acampar aquí será lo mejor y mañana partimos. Ustedes vendrán ¿No?

-Por supuesto- respondió Dia inmediatamente.

-O eso nos gustaría decir- le contradijo Green

-¿Y eso que significa?- le cuestionó Sapphire.

-Que estará difícil con un monstruo de diez metros imposibilitando la salida.

-Explícate bien- pidió con un tono amable Yellow.

-Una hidra, desde que estamos en este lugar nos impide la salida en todas las direcciones, excepto el mar, pero no es una opción. A pesar de que se sepa que las hidras no son muy inteligentes esta sabe claramente cuando intentamos abandonar la zona, pero es una suerte que sean seres solitarios y no les guste agruparse con los de su especie: varias hidras si serian un problema grave. Somos diez- un gruñido de Sincoroso se escuchó -Bien, trece, seguro le derrotamos.

Unas cuantas anécdotas del tiempo que estuvieron separados, especialmente de las chicas, en su mayoría centradas en cómo fue que Whitney volvió a Celey, frases como: "De verdad, siete guardias para llevar a una sola persona, sin contar a todos los que golpeo y dejo inconscientes" causaban la diversión del grupo, expresada tanto en quedadas risas, carcajadas, sonrisas y miradas. Antes de que la noche fuese más oscura, comenzaron las rondas para asegurar el bien del campamento, el objetivo era claro, descansar bien para el desafío del día que seguía: la hidra.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Estén alerta- Green sujetaba su hacha con ambas manos -Estamos acercándonos al punto en el que nos ataca.

Cada uno tenía su arma preparada, se movían con cautela, cada paso era dado cuidadosamente; probar si podían pasar sin que la hidra los notase era el primer plan: aunque Green los había intentado convencer de que seria inútil, no le hicieron mucho caso, evitar un enfrentamiento para minimizar los riesgos. No fue de mucha utilidad, al poco tiempo se irguió la criatura de apariencia reptiliana frente a ellos, sus escamas color pardo de daban una especie de camuflaje en la arena de tonos dorados, los dientes afilados y ojos ámbar destacaban en cada una de sus múltiples cabezas que hacían un total de doce.

-Tiene más cabezas de lo que yo recordaba- menciono Dia un tanto temeroso, a la vez que se posicionaba frente a Platina a manera de protección para la chica.

-Genial- el tono de Green era sarcástico -una cabeza para comer a cada uno.

-¿Cuántas tenia?- pregunto Red dándose cuenta que lo de diez metros no era una exageración.

-Cuatro y cortamos solo dos, así que se fue con seis.

-La pregunta importante es: ¿Cómo se mata esta cosa?- la duda de Sapphire quedo sin contestar.

-También es importante como nos va a matar para poder defendernos- mientras Yellow hablaba Sincoroso se agazapaba, para reducir la atención de la hidra sobre él.

Cada cabeza tomo la atención sobre una persona haciendo un total de diez, Sapphire desmonto de Nahe y una se enfocó en la osa, solo una quedaba alzada sobre las demás.

-Una duda menos, intentara matarnos a todos a la vez- dijo Lyra al ver eso -Ahora si… ¡¿Cómo se mata esto?!

* * *

Primero que todo, no dejare esto como lo del Leviatán :)

Y… cierto, próxima semana tratare de actualizar, pero no prometo nada, ya se sabe por lo del capitulo anterior ("… del 18 al 23 de Noviembre me voy de viaje, solo para relajarme, wiiiii :3") ahora a dormir aprovechando que no tengo nada que hacer.

¿Comentarios?… mejor me duermo, que flojera.


End file.
